Adrift
by OMGitsgreen
Summary: "Well? Do you want my help or not?" "I don't need any of the help your kind could possibly offer me. I'd rather not be drowned and eaten today, thank you." The merman looked at Annie before a slow smile spread across his face. It tugged his lips far beyond the limits a human could manage, nearly splitting his face in two, as it revealed his rows of dagger sharp teeth. AU Odesta
1. Adrift

_Adrift_

* * *

_Once upon a time there lived a girl who was afraid of the ocean. _

_This wouldn't have been strange except for the fact that her family was an influential merchant family, related by blood to the royalty. They made their living upon the boats, shipping precious cargo from place to place. Her family's life source was the very thing she hated so much. _

_She had once loved the water, and going upon her Papa's boat, but she fell in by accident and very nearly drowned. The current saved her, she was told, and it somehow brought her to shore before she could die. Her parents told her she was the luckiest girl alive. But Annabel was doubtful of such a thing, because being lucky would have been being able to grab at something before she went under, instead of having to live with the memory of salt water burning as it filled up her lungs, and the crippling fear it might happen again. _

_And so begins the tale of the unluckiest lucky girl who ever lived and the curious creature she fell in love with…_

* * *

"Can you not pretend to be pleased? You will get wrinkles if you continue to be so sour." Her sister Cora told her, running a comb through her hair. A hundred licks of the comb for hair as soft as silk, her old nursemaid once told her. "We're going to go see our cousins, not off to a funeral."

"You know how I feel about sailing." Annie replied, her scowl becoming worse as the boat rocked, knocking over a bottle of perfume. "And besides, this weather isn't doing any favor to my nerves."

"Don't worry Annie, Papa said that the storm would pass with little to do." Their younger brother Kai said with an infectious smile.

They were in the first class of the ship, in a room that had been furnished for them by their father. Three beds with silk and satin sheets, a bureau made of the most expensive mahogany wood, and walls painted a pretty royal blue with carpet of grey fox fur adorned the room, with a painting of their Great-grandparents on the side was the space allotted for the three children of house Cresta. Of course as Kai grew older he would get his own room, but for now, their lovable little brother shared a room with his elder sisters.

They were upon a massive boat, one heading for the neighboring continent to see their cousins, Aunt and Uncle who were the Duke and Duchess of that land. Upon the boat were many people making the pilgrimage, but of course as owners they got the best place to sleep.

"Well I would like nothing more then for this little trip to be over." Annie said with a sigh as Cora began to braid her hair.

"Cora, do you think you could tell me the story about the mermaid princess again?" Kai asked excitedly.

"The mermaid princess?" Annie asked confused and Cora smiled.

"You've never heard the tale about the mermaid who falls in love with a human prince, Annie? Certainly you have! It's the most wonderful tale." Cora said, tying her hair at the end.

"There's no such thing as mermaids." Annie said pulling her knees to her chest. "And if there were I doubt they'd be falling in love with humans. All the old wives tales say that mermaids eat humans."

"Mermaids eating humans?" Kai asked eyes wide and Annie smiled a bit wickedly.

"Oh yes! Old Man Sally told me about it yesterday. He said that mermaids would follow pirate ships and eat the corpses of the poor people they threw over board. Sometimes they would sing, so lovely the sound was that sailors would run their boats upon the rocks and the mermaids would gnaw at their bones." Annie said making her voice raspy like an old hag, "And the kind of humans they like best? Little, pudgy, boys!"

"No! Cora, don't let the mermaids eat me!" Kai cried and Cora gave Annie a hard look.

"Annie! Just because your miserable doesn't give you the right to terrorize our little brother." Cora scolded and Annie gave a softer smile and bent down.

"Don't worry though. Mama and Papa and Cora and I will all protect you from the mermaids." Annie said, "So there's no need to worry."

Kai smiled gratefully and gave her a hug, his warm cheek pressed against hers. He found his way snuggled between his two sisters upon the bed, listening as Cora told the tale of The Mermaid Princess. Annie found herself listening, instead of focusing on how the boat rocked and swayed.

Cora was one of the most beautiful maidens in the land, and with enough suitors to prove it. She was much more beautiful then Annie, and had their mother's auburn hair and bright blue eyes, and skin as pale and flawless as new fallen snow. Kai shared this look with Cora, his hair curled and with eyes that sparkled like pure pools of water. Annie had take mostly after their father, with dark hair and green eyes, but also with skin that freckled and always was rosy. But she couldn't hate either of her beautiful, wonderful siblings. They were far too gentle and sweet to ever consider hating.

Cora finished her tale weaving with flourish as she always did, and Kai gave an appreciative clap and cheer.

"Come on now, we should get to bed." Cora said with a gentle smile. The boat suddenly lurched again, Annie's stomach dropped. No. No, there was something bad going on. And then suddenly there was shouting as a giant crack came from above them and the boat tipped back. Screams came from below as the door burst open.

"The ship is sinking! To the upper deck!" A sailor shouted at them. Annie reacted immediately, not even bothering with shoes as she grabbed Kai.

"Come on, we've got to go!" Annie cried as a stampede of people hurried past their door, tripping and trampling each other in a desperate bid to get to the upper level. Cora grabbed Annie's arm as they pushed out and pushed to the first level.

They had barely made it up when the ship suddenly went at a perpendicular degree. The wind howled, rain fell in sheets pelting Annie's face and nearly blinding her as she dragged them to one of the boats. The sailors pushed back the crowd to allow them on first.

"Mother and Father!" Cora screamed over the rain, "We need to find mother and father!"

"They'll be right behind us!" Annie shouted back stepping into the boat.

It was right then when it happened. Annie couldn't tell if a rope had just snapped or if one of the sailors had let it go, but suddenly the dinghy was in freefall towards the sea.

Her screams were lost in the roar of the waves and the thunder of the heavens as if giant fists were pounding out their anger as the sky split open and rain came down in sheets. She grabbed onto the side of her dinghy as it bowed and was flung about by the maelstroms fury. Everything was dark and cold and unforgiving, so far away from the gentle lick of the comb and her brothers warm cheek against hers. The unforgiving water crested over the dinghy at some points, completely engulfing her, and she waited for it to recede but it just kept coming at her, beating her senseless. The ability to reason vanished, as she just clung onto the dingy with every fiber of her being, and she screamed as the dingy finally capsized and she was tossed in the sea. Her lungs were too full, and she knew that she needed to exhale, but knew it could only draw in water. She forgot she had just been sharing a room with the two most important people in her world, she forgot she was a girl named Annie, and that she had eyes and hands and feet. She was nothing but darkness inside and out. The world was a flat black, and so were her thoughts and emotions. Numb and empty, she began to drift in a bottomless well of nothingness. She couldn't say it was a pleasant place to be. She couldn't say it was anything.

Finally, though she didn't really know it, she exhaled. Salt water filled her lungs, like so many years before, and she couldn't make it stop.

Her head broke surface. She coughed and gagged as she grappled with whatever she grabbed onto-the dinghy! It was upside-down, yes, but it was still in one piece! Struggling to swim with her legs caught up in her kirtle, she used the bit of wood-debris she had grabbed onto to help get herself over to the dinghy, and with all of the strength she had left in her body she flipped it and hoisted herself onto it. She fell heavily upon it, wriggling and kicking herself to be fully inside.

She lay there coughing and hacking helplessly until finally she couldn't be awake anymore. So she lay there among the wreckage and let herself float adrift among the stars and night sky and felt no more.

* * *

Annie sat up and nearly had a heart attack when she saw how white she was. Had she become a ghost? She supposed after such an event that would've been expected, but still, she didn't think she had too many Earthly regrets.

She ran her tongue over her cracked lips and scowled at her own foolishness. She hadn't become a ghost; she was only a foolish girl who had fallen asleep soaked in seawater until the sun had come up. She slowly brushed off the salt flakes, hissing as the grains of salt got into her various cuts and scrapes where they burned. She was fine with the pain though, it distracted her from her heartache.

All around her lay the spreading pool of wreckage that had once been the ship she and her family had been traveling on. Surveying the area around her, she saw tangles of rope and lumber, shattered crates, and floating piece of fabric. Bodies also drifted there, the silent reminder of the fate that her family might have shared. But who knew? Perhaps they had escaped on the next boat. Perhaps it was her that would soon share the fate of those bodies.

She swallowed heavily before taking a deep breath. She had to scavenge what she could before everything was ruined. There had to be a barrel of food or something that had survived and wasn't tainted. Meat of course, wasn't an option, but perhaps there was water or fruit or vegetables. She looked around for a piece of plank she could use as an oar, and fished one of out the water, and with all of her strength, attempted to reach the heart of wreckage.

She was almost there, having already scavenger up some fabric from what must've been a curtain, and a bit of rope, when she noticed something move, something large and swift. She stopped when suddenly one of the corpses disappeared underneath the surf. She was frozen still. What could it have been? A shark would've snapped it up noticeably, and there had been no dorsal fin.

_Whatever it is doesn't matter. All that matter is that it's a meat eater._ A part of her brain snapped at her. She clutched at her plank, even though it was a poor weapon, it was a weapon nonetheless.

It was at this moment the water surged and she was sent away from the wreckage. She cried out effectively dropping her plank and was spinning away.

"No!" She sobbed, "No!"

But it was too late. She was too far away, and with no way back except to try to swim. But certainly she would drown instead.

"I doubt drowning would be too bad." She lied to herself, curling up. "I mean it's faster then dying of thirst and of hunger. And besides, I'll go crazy. If anyone rescues me, by the time that happens I'll be raving mad."

She gave another sigh, running her very dry, swollen tongue, over her aching lips.

"I couldn't even row over there for fear of dying. I'm going to die anyways, for the God's sake. But no, all I am is just a girl, worse yet, a noble girl whose like that wretched maid Linda said, 'Good f'r naught but to be waited on and married'. Good-for-naught, that's me." She said, biting her lips to keep her precious tears from falling. She needed the water for a better purpose now.

"Well, I do believe you're good for something." A distinctly male voice laughed. Annie jumped out of her skin, and scrambled to the side opposite where the voice had come from, before covering her ears with her hands and squeezing her eyes closed.

"Oh Gods help me, the madness has already started! I haven't been out here for more then a few hours and I'm already mad! How pathetic am I?" She cried before the laughter started again.

"Oh you are anything but mad." The voice came from her side now, she clutched onto the side of the boat as suddenly she saw a boy floating by her. No, not a boy, a male around her age of eighteen…no probably a bit older. His head and chest floated easily above the water, his hands trailing just beneath the surface, while his torso and legs were invisible in the inky depths. She was suddenly caught with the strangeness of this man swimming so far out at sea. Perhaps there was an inhabited island nearby. But there was something gnawing in her gut, the unmistakable feeling of terror that instinctually alerted a human to danger.

Before she could answer the man he disappeared into the waves. She was about to release a sigh of relief when the dinghy rocked and dipped. She cried out as suddenly the man appeared on the other side. Annie scowled at him.

"Don't do that!" She snapped.

"You look like you could use some help there." The man taunted, almost standing up in the water. That's when she saw it upon his neck, the rippling grooves of gills, and in the sharpness of his teeth. The more she looked, at him the less human he seemed until she finally accepted the truth of the matter.

"Well? Do you want my help or not?" He asked.

She swallowed and exhaled.

"Your help?" She said, trying to keep her fear from her voice, "I don't need any of the help your kind could possibly offer me. I'd rather not be drowned and eaten today, thank you."

The merman looked at Annie before a slow smile spread across his face. It tugged his lips far beyond the limits a human could manage, nearly splitting his face in two, as it revealed his rows of dagger sharp teeth.

"So you're not an idiot. Today is certainly my lucky day." The merman chuckled, "It's been a long time since I've fed so well, and here you are. Dessert for later."

"I'm barely a snack. I don't have any meat on my bones and I live on a diet of purely meat. I probably have scurvy by now." She lied and the merman laughed again.

"Oh yes. You are quite the surprise." He said, "But do not be alarmed, I can smell, and you do smell quite healthy."

She pressed her lips into a hard line, the heat of the sun, lack of drink, and panic making her extremely dizzy. She dug her nails into her palms willing herself to be calm, before suddenly the dinghy dipped to the side a little, and there the merman was, resting his head and arms upon the wood. No matter how dangerous and terrifying he was he certainly was beautiful she admitted to herself. His hair was colored bronze, red, and gold by the sun, and his wide sea-green eyes glittered in the same way as the water around him, his jaw was strong, and his skin was golden-tan, but then there were his strange finned and scaled arms.

"Are you thirsty?" He asked, "I know you humans must drink fresh water."

"Shut up." Annie sobbed dryly, "Just go awa-"

And that was when the creature pushed up suddenly and pressed its lips to hers.

She squawked in surprise at the strange ice-cold lips that were suddenly upon hers, and taking advantage of that he forced his strange cold tongue inside of her mouth and pried it open and she nearly choked as something began to pour into her mouth.

Water! Clean, pure, water!

She sat there trembling, taking gulps of the precious liquid he offered her, like a father bird feeding his young. It must have been five or six gulps later that the creature separated his lips from hers. Her throat was no longer dry, and her dizziness had receded, but certainly she ached for more.

"Good girl." The merman cooed. "You know, I love it when humans accept my gift so willingly."

"Water…how did you get-" Annie started to ask before she realized the ugly truth of the matter. Her father had once told her that fish filter the salt out of water. So that meant-

"Your bile! You just gave me your bile!" Annie screamed half-hysterical, half ready to throw up. "Gods, oh Gods that's so disgusting."

"Smart girl. You know, remind me who it was who desperately needed the drink of water to stay alive again?" He reminded her, and she bit her lip.

"Why? Aren't you just going to eat me?" Annie demanded, and the merman smiled.

"Not yet."

And then he disappeared into the water and didn't resurface.

The next day, she had found that using the fabric she had fished out, she not only had a blanket to protect herself from the chill of night, but also a way to protect herself from the sun that beat down mercilessly. By midday the sun was the least of her worries as her stomach was cramping with hunger, and by evening she had very nearly passed out from thirst and hunger combined.

Just when she was about to succumb to despair, he appeared along the side of the boat. He smiled at her as if downright pleased with himself, and she resisted the urge to punch him.

"What is it that you want?" She croaked.

"I'm here to give you another drink." He cooed, "And I'll give you that and more if you please me. Now offer up your lips, love. And let me steal another kiss."

The thought of drink banished almost all of her embarrassment. Almost. But she leaned over and let him kiss her yet again. She opened her mouth and drank greedily from his mouth, feeling his strange, rough, cold hands cup her face, as she shivered against his cold touch. He pulled away with a hum, licking his lips.

"Your taste is divine. I have to say, my judgment is superior. In a few days when I'm not so stuffed you will certainly make a wonderful meal. I wish to really savor your flesh, and hunger is the best garnish." He sighed happily, "And in speaking of hunger, I know you certainly must be starving. Entertain me, and we'll see about what I can do for you."

"Entertain you?" Annie asked, confused. The merman gave a clicking sound as if annoyed.

"You see, my pod tells me that I should just eat. But I'm sure you can imagine how boring it is to spend every day at sea. You being alive alleviates my boredom for now. But perhaps not for long if you are truly nothing but, 'a noble girl who is good-for-naught but to be waited on and married'." He taunted, his voice in a high-pitched mockery of hers. She flushed red with anger before taking a calming breath.

"Fine. Would you like me to tell a story?" Annie asked him and he blinked.

"A story?"

"Yes. A story. I shall tell you the tale of The Girl Who Slept Among Cinders." She said before beginning her tale. The tale was one of her favorites from childhood, told to her by a loving nursemaid. She was not the story teller that Cora was, but she certainly had enough skill The merman listened, enchanted, as she spun the tale for him of evil stepsisters, of a girl held as prisoner in her own house, of a fairy godmother and a ball. She described anything she could, every bit of food upon the table, the taste of wine, the feeling of the Prince's hand. He only stopped her to ask questions, such as what were pumpkins, and allowed her to explain, before looking on at her enraptured. She ended the tale saying with flourish, "And then they lived happily ever after."

The merman was quiet for a moment, before he suddenly disappeared underwater. She cried and ran over to the edge, ready to yell and scream and say that she kept her promise, when he reappeared with something in his hands. A small chest.

"Wh-What?" She was shocked to see that it was a survival box. One from the ship! They were placed all over the ship just in case of an event like what had happened. She opened the hatch only to see it full of parcels of bread and apples and oranges and carrots, bottles full of water sealed with corks. She looked up at the merman who looked at her, pouting petulantly.

"There. I kept my end of the bargain." He said with a sigh.

"I…thank you." She said, hugging the box to her chest.

"Eat up then. I like my girls with a little meat on their bones." He said before disappearing back under. She didn't even let his taunt get to her as she swallowed a bite of nutty, sweet bread, chewed on the tart apple, and crunched off a bite of sweet carrot. Her stomach grumbled at her, begging for more, but she refused to give it any. Who knew if the merman would come back? And if he did, who said he would have food again?

Rationing this meant she could survive for at least a week or two. She supposed she just had to keep the merman occupied for now.

* * *

She and the merman fell into a pattern. She would walk up in the morning, and drape the fabric over her to protect herself from the sun. She would eat something here and there, and pass the day thinking of as many tales as she could possibly remember before the evening. The merman would pop up without a doubt; offer his lips that she took (why waste the water source?), before she would spin the tale of the night. Then, without fail, he would offer her a survivor box that she would take and eat from. After that, every night she would dream a deep, dark, dreamless sleep.

And then repeat.

Some days he would give her things, little things like seashells, pearls, and sea glass. Some days he would tell her of his life under the sea. He especially delighted in complaining about his boring family, and how no one wanted to carry on a proper conversation with him. She got the impression that he was actually quite lonely. Annie knew she wasn't speaking to some primal killer of the deep. She speaking to another being, which was intelligent, could portray emotions, and was clearly able to think critically. Though of course he was a deadly being, but he was curious and calculating and just…perhaps looking for a bit of empathy.

But even so, the days began to wear on. Two days turned into a week, a week into two weeks. How long would she be drifting until she reached shore? If there even was a shore where she was floating too. Would it be worth it? Certainly if her family survived, granted they did, they would've believed her long dead by now. It's not like she had much to look forward too anyways. She was simply a woman to be auctioned off to the best suitor. She had never really wanted a life of basically indentured servitude.

He didn't come in the evening, that day. That was the first sign of something that would change. But then she realized it with much less panic then she should have. They had both been dancing around this for two weeks now.

Tonight was the night it would end.

He came as the moon illuminated the still ocean. Yes, she doubted she had ever seen the ocean so quiet. There was nothing but a dark ocean, black, velvet sky and twinkling stars, and the largest, brightest moon she had ever seen. He rose from the water, resting his head on the side of the dinghy as he usually did and seemingly admired her. Neither of them spoke for a few minutes, Annie desperately trying to relish in what was probably her last few moments of being alive when she finally asked,

"Are you going to eat me?" She asked, being unable to help the tremble in her voice. He smiled that dagger-tooth smile at her, eyes filled with almost a twisted version of adoration.

"Yes. But I think I want to drag it out a bit. As you can probably tell, I don't get to play with my food very often…well, that's because by the time I get to the food, it's dead or mostly dead. Though, beggars can't be choosers, and dead meat is better then no meat, but young, tender, warm, living flesh like yours should be savored." He explained as if one might speak about the weather. Her stomach turned, and she tried not to be physically affected, nor try not to think about those cruel fangs into Kai.

"Go ahead. I won't be any fun to play with. I'm awfully boring." She told him with an annoyed snapped. The merman threw back his head and laughed, a sound that sounded more like the calls of a dolphin then a human. He looked back at her once he had composed himself, a wicked gleam to his eyes.

"Boring is something you're not. In fact, you are the loveliest surprise I've come across in a long time." He said, before resting his cheek upon the side of the boat and looking at her dreamily. "And lovely you are indeed."

"I'm far from lovely." Annie said, unable to help her flush, no matter how ill conceived it was. He wasn't complimenting her. Just her flesh! She attempted to reason with herself.

"Not true at all. I believe you to be the loveliest creature I've ever set my eyes upon." He said with a sigh and a flutter of his eyelashes, "It's almost a shame that I'm going to eat you."

Annie sighed and brought her knees to her chest, before looking up. The moon was so large and luminous that it nearly hurt her eyes to look at. The moonlight was gentle against her skin, unlike the harsh light of day. She almost felt the urge to cry.

If she was going to die, she thought that this would be a wonderful last thing to see. She didn't want to die of hunger or thirst under the burning light of day. She couldn't even think of jumping overboard and trying to drown, she was far too much of a coward. She'd rather have a quick death, and at least with that, the creature looking at her so intently would be given a fresh meal.

"Do you have a name?" She asked quietly. He blinked in surprise.

"Yes. Finnick. It means hunter of the holy fish." He said with a bit of a frown. She had never seen him from before, but just figured it was from confusion at her random question.

"I'm Annie. Well…Annie is short for Annabel, which means Grace and Beauty." Annie explained and he gave a softer laugh.

"What a very fitting name."

"Well…go on then. Eat me, Finnick." She said, laying down and turning upon her side. "I'd rather just get it over with."

"What a curious thing you are." Finnick said with a tinkling laugh, "But I do believe I said I wanted to play with you first."

He hoisted himself upon the dinghy. She had grown used to his finned and scaled arms, his gorgeous face, his neck lined with gills. But she became suddenly aware of how distinctly male he was as he pushed himself further up. His chest and abdomen were chiseled with well-defined muscle, and she became suddenly terrified to see lower, only to find he was scaled, almost sexless, but most definitely covered. But his legs were definitely the strangest things she had ever seen as one came over the edge of the dinghy after the other. They were long and almost spindly, with knees that seemingly bent both ways that would most likely facilitate swimming. His legs reminded her vaguely like a frog's, with calf that tapered directly into finned foot without heel or ankle.

He balanced upon his hands and feet in front of her, and the instinctual fear that had tormented her all those days ago came flooding back as she naturally scooted back, only to have him grasp her by her ankle and drag her back forward.

"There's no getting away from me, Annie. There no where to go to." He purred, "So just relax…there we are." His fingers, as rough and cold as she remembered, slowly slid up her calf, and then thigh, giving them both a squeeze. "Human legs have such good meat upon them, don't you think?"

"I wouldn't know." She hissed before she gasped in surprise as he pressed a kiss to the back of her knee, the strange tingle racing through every fiber of her being.

"Well, it helps that you're so well-fed. That's why I love those merchant boats. Though a lot of times the humans can be too fatty or too rangy, I get a much better chance at healthy meal if they're merchants." He cooed, his hand sliding further and further, "And a very healthy, responsive girl you are."

"I…I…" She was struggling with what to say as he straddled her, forcing her underneath him.

"Don't worry. Just let yourself feel. I'll be gentle. It won't even hurt you know. It'll be good until the very end." He laughed, his breath tickling her neck.

"Stop! Wait!" She said harshly, "I have one more tale!"

He stopped and blinked.

"Tale?"

"One more story. My brother's favorite one. Since your going to eat me, you'll be very bored. Won't you let me tell you one last story?" She asked, knowing quite well that she was being ridiculous. She was too much of a coward, and would try to avoid the inevitable as much as possible.

"What could one more hurt?" He said, as if knowing she was just stalling for time.

"It's called…The Mermaid Princess." Annie said quietly. Finnick frowned at the title, but let her continue.

"Once upon a time, there was a mermaid who was princess of the underwater land of Atlantis. She was one of many Princesses of the Sea King, but there was something special about her. She was very interested in the world above; she would swim to the surface and watch humans and wonder what it might be like to be among them.

One day she came up to the surface of the Sea during a storm, and that's when she saw a ship, that had been caught upon the storm. She swam forward only to see the most beautiful man fall from the ship and begin to drown. So enchanted by this man, she dove under and returned him upon the shore. What she didn't know was that the man was the Prince of the kingdom, all she knew was that she was in love with him.

There was only one way to be with her beloved, and that was to become a human. She went to the deepest and darkest cave where the Sea Witch lived and begged her to become a human. The Sea Witch, well known for her cruel deals said that she could turn the Mermaid Princess human, but only if she gave the Sea Witch her lovely voice. Very desperate, The Mermaid Princess took the Sea Witch's offer and was given legs, but her voice was gone.

When the Mermaid Princess got to shore, the staff of the castle took her in. The Princess had quickly discovered that every time she took a step it felt as if a thousand needles plunged into her feet, and struggled to adapt to the world above. But that wasn't the only tragedy. When the Prince had been found upon the shore, he had awoken to find another fair maiden there. Convinced she had been the one that had saved him, he declared to all the land his intent to marry the fair maiden.

The poor Mermaid Princess was taken along with the staff to the boat where the Prince deemed they were to wed. Deep in sadness at everything she had given up, she sobbed a soundless sob upon the deck until her sisters appeared beneath her, offering a dagger. They had traded their father's trident for the dagger and told the Mermaid Princess to plunge the dagger into the heart of the sleeping prince and to let the blood drip upon her feet. Only then would her tail return and she would be able to rejoin them in the ocean.

The Mermaid Princess snuck into the Prince's cabin, ready to plunge the dagger into his beating heart, when she found she couldn't do that to the man she loved. Instead ran to throw herself off the boat and to drown. But the Prince awoke and pursued her, only to find the fair maiden there before him. The fair maiden confessed that it was not she who had saved the prince, but the Mermaid Princess. Overjoyed, the Prince swept the Mermaid Princess into his arms, and kissed her, breaking the evil spell that had taken away her voice…as true love's first kiss can break any evil spell.

The Mermaid Princess and the Prince married and ruled the kingdom that flourished under their command. And so they lived…" Annie's voice faltered, at some point she had begun to cry, tears pouring down her face as she desperately began to wipe away her tears, because this was really the end.

She took a deep breath and with shaking voice she finished with,

"And so they lived happily ever after. The end."

They sat in silence for a moment before Finnick became enraged.

"Humans and merfolk falling in love? You believe that can happen? What a terrible joke!" He said as if infuriated and terrified, "Besides, what is love anyways? Love is weakness! Love causes all things of pain to happen."

"How dare you! Love is…love is something special! Love can make the sky brighter or the breeze warmer. Love fills you up, and makes everything become lighter! Without love, there is nothing, but with it, you can even move mountains!" Annie snapped, "Love is the single most important thing on Earth."

At her outburst Finnick seemed shocked. She hadn't really been angry or hysterical. To be fair she had kept a very good handle on her emotions during this whole ordeal. She almost laughed at her foolishness. Of course this was what would push her over the edge. Love.

"Then you believe one of my kind could love yours and then ending could be happy? Do you really believe that?" He asked quietly, insistently and she gaped at him before flushing.

"Well I don't see where it is your place to judge! How coul-"

And that was when Finnick leaned forward, catching her mouth. She clawed at his chest, trying to push him off, but he was persistent. His lips didn't quite fit hers, nor did they taste like anything other then salt water and rot, but they were almost achingly gentle. She eventually moved her mouth against his, her tongue meeting his, her hands fisted in his soft hair.

He pulled away, sea-eyes glittering the moonlight, before smiling sadly at her.

"Good bye, Annie" He said, before he was suddenly gone. He had dove off the edge of the boat and disappeared into the dark swirling waters of the ocean.

Annie didn't stop crying until she had fallen into darkness...

"Ahoy! Ahoy lass, are you alive!" A voice jolted her from sleep. The sun was garishly bright and she sat up only to find a merchant boat- one of her families!

"Yes! Yes, help me!" She cried, and sobbed as she waved with one hand, the other on the side of her dinghy. If she fell in then, she would be far too weak to swim.

After an eternity she heard the splash of an oar, and a longboat came up along side her. Her sobs came harder as she saw her father upon it, crying tears of his own as he pulled her out the dinghy.

"Oh my love, oh Annie. The Gods have blessed me with the luckiest child upon Earth!" Her father proclaimed to the heavens rocking her back and forth. She felt so safe in those thick, burly arms, breathing in the scent of the father she loved so dearly.

"I thought I would never see you again." She whispered.

"I, too. We had just begun the mourning rites. Oh Gods." He said, his lips pressing again and again to her face, warm and entirely human.

Exhausted and overcome with emotion, she clutched onto her father as they rowed her back upon the ship.

* * *

Annie nearly had a heart attack when she saw herself in the mirror. She was certainly wasn't that much thinner, but she was burned and freckled beyond belief, her skin dry and crackling, her hair was a mess, and she looked down right sickly.

Cora and her girl cousins Rae and Ariel were determined to nurse her back to health. Along with the maids and nurses and healers that came to visit her, she was dunk into baths of herb water, lathered with the most expensive soaps and shampoos to replenish her dry, cracking skin, before being rubbed with lotions concocted to calm her flaming skin.

The Duke and Duchess, though kind in their intent, attempted to feed her extravagant meals. But she found she could only stomach so much before she became sick. And the bed she had been given, made of goose-feathers, silk and satin sheets, and plush fur throws was far too soft, and she found she had to rest upon the floor to get even the tiniest bit of rest.

"Time and moderation." She was told by a healer who rolled her eyes, "That's what you need. Excuse my frankness, but these nobles never seem to understand that."

That healer was easily her favorite one.

But the days eventually fell into routine. Routine, as Annie knew it, was safe. Even when she out at sea, even when he was with her…there had been routine. She would wake up in the morning, eat, go out into the courtyard with her cousins, start her lessons, have lunch, finish her lessons, get free time which she'd normally spend reading in the library, get her daily visit with the healer, have dinner, go to bed.

She hadn't breathed a word of her experience. In the beginning no one had expected her to. But eventually Cora began to ask about it. She sat with Annie in the courtyard, combing her hair, and asked her again and again,

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Annie always told her there was nothing really to talk about. She told Cora the same story she told her parents. That she had clung onto the dinghy for dear life, she had grabbed as many survival boxes that she could, and just drifted until she was found. Of course she couldn't tell her well-meaning sister the strange tale of the merman who had fed her water from his mouth, and delighted himself in stories. She couldn't tell Cora of his deliciously vicious touches, nor his laughter that caused his dagger teeth to glint in the moonlight.

She eventually began to believe her own false tale. Finnick must have been simply a delusion of her own starved mind, a product of the deepest part of her psyche that had longed for companionship, no matter how cruel. Besides, had he been real, he wouldn't have let her go. He would have eaten her surely. What would have prompted him to let her go? Her father's ship, maybe. Perhaps it had sailed too close for comfort, and like a thoughtful, ruthless killer, a single stringy girl wasn't worth his death.

But then there was the kiss.

She woke up soaked to the bone, feeling his lips and body press against hers again and again. It was as if he had awoken something primal inside of her that begged for more. Maybe he had really been a demon of the deep, who had sunken his fangs into her heart, corrupting her.

Eventually she couldn't handle it anymore. She needed someone to talk to, to tell her story to.

She went to the only place she could think of, the Temple.

The Temple was just about the size of the palace, rows of columns, sculptures, and tapestries filled it, candles hung from walls released fruity incense. The future priestesses hurried along, smiling happily, as people went in and out of the small rooms dedicated to each of the individual Gods and Goddesses of their pantheon. Unsure of which God's priestess she should go and overwhelmed by the terror of admitting her story, she sat upon the edge of the fountain and began to weep.

It was only a few moments before a warm, weathered hand was placed upon her shoulder. She looked up to see an elderly woman; with grey hair so long it nearly swept the floor and was braided with flowers. She smiled almost-toothlessly, at her before wiping at her face.

"Little one, why do you cry? This is a place of happiness." She asked gently and at the sound of her gentleness her sobbing only became worse.

"I am lost." She admitted.

"But there is still hope. Come here, little bird. Let us talk." She said before directing her to one of the largest chapels in the Temple.

The Goddess of the Sea's sculpture eyed her, almost in judgment, causing her nearly to fall back. But the old woman's grip became tighter.

"Do not worry, little bird. Let old Mags comfort you." The old woman said, and Annie gaped at her. This wasn't just any priestess. She was the High Priestess of the Sea. What on Earth was happening?

Mags quickly shooed away all of the apprentice priestesses, before getting down and bowing before her Goddess, inviting Annie to do the same. After she had done so, she walked over to the offerings table, one specifically from the priestesses to partake in and came back with a bowl full of fruit and a wineskin. Annie looked up in surprise, but a mischievous glint in the old woman's eyes made her smile.

"If you don't tell, I won't." Mags teased and Annie popped a grape in her mouth. "Now, tell me, sweet, what is your name?"

"Annabel Cresta."

"A lovely name, and you are well suited for it. Now tell me, Annabel, why are you here today?"

"I have a story to tell. And doubt anyone would believe it. I need guidance." She said, much more hushed.

"Then tell me what you desire, and I will offer it to you." Mags said, crossing her legs. "Go on, tell me your tale."

And so Annie did. She told Mags of her story, of the storm, of Finnick. She spoke until there was nothing left to say, and she only stole a few glances up. At the mention of the merman Mags' expression grew intense, before she finally finished her tale when her father rescued her.

"…I have been tortured by it. Why didn't he kill me? Why did he leave like that? I don't understand and it kills me inside." Annie explained, feeling relief at finally being able to confide in someone.

"Finnick, you said his name was? He told you that?" Mags asked and Annie bit her lip.

"Yes. I don't know if the name is true or not, but that's what he told me." Annie said, a bit taken aback by the old woman's question. "You…you believe me?"

"Of course I do. I can tell when a person lies, and you were certainly not lying. And in any case, I know what you said was true because I have seen and come in contact with many a'merfolk before. All the things you've said are things that merfolk do. Though…this male you met certainly had quite the personality." She said with an appreciative chuckle.

"You don't know how relieved you've made me." Annie said feeling as if she was finally releasing a long held breath.

"But tell me, he kissed you. And is that it?" Mags asked and Annie couldn't help but bite her lip.

"He…touched my legs, and kissed the back of my knee. His body pressed against mine and I had not the strength or will to pull away. Even now…though it shakes me to my core…I feel his touch and want more." She explained, hugging herself, her head hung in shame. "I have become a wretched woman, haven't I? Craving the touch of a monster?"

"No. That is their magic. They draw you in with their beauty." Mags said in complete understanding. "But…was he really a monster?"

She looked up at the old priestess who smiled so gently at her.

"How could he not? He ate the corpses of the dead…the people I knew! He taunted me for days! He…he…played with my emotions." Annie said hugging herself closer.

"Listen to what your heart tells you." Mags said, holding her hand in hers.

Annie bit her lip.

"He brought me things…like shells and pearls. And he spoke to me about his life. I thought…he might be just lonely and looking for some sort of outlet in me. But when I told him the tale of The Mermaid Princess…I had never seen him so infuriated. He acted as if he was terrified of even the thought of a human and a mermaid falling in love." She said, "It was so odd. He asked me if I believed it was possible…and I said of course! Why not? Who was I to pass judgment on another's love? And that was when he kissed me and bid me goodbye. Then…he was gone. I don't understand what to feel."

"Listen to me if you want, though I'm nothing but a little old lady, but I do believe that the only way to find out the things you wonder is by calling to him and asking him… but with of course being more on your terms." Mags said and she stared at her.

"Call to him?" Annie asked with a frown, "But how? He could be anywhere."

"He gave you a name child, use it." The old woman laughed and she smiled gratefully at her.

"Thank you for everything."

"Be careful, child. The merfolk are dangerous."

She didn't really need that advice, out of anyone, Annie would certainly know.

* * *

She snuck out of bed the next night. Her room had once been Rae's but of course she had moved in favor of a larger one. She put on her simplest blue kirtle and white chemise before pulling on a hooded cloak for extra warmth. She snuck out of the house, and down the hill in back to the private beach the Duke and Duchess owned.

She had scouted out a small cove, which was secluded enough for her purposes. Feeling rather mindful of what she was doing, she took off her shoes and dipped her feet into the shallows, picking up her skirts to do so. The cold water swirled around her ankles, caressing her as if to coax her further in. But no. This was far enough.

She cleared her throat, before saying a bit tentatively,

"Finnick?" It came out as a croak, and she cleared her voice and called louder this time, "Finnick!"

A moment passed, and then two. There was nothing but the waves lapping at her ankles, the stars twinkling, and the moon shining above. Suddenly infuriated, Annie pressed further out, until she was about waist deep, her skirts floating around and sticking to her before she began again.

"Finnick!" She shouted, "I just need to know! Just give me an answer to why you left me alive! Why did you save me? Why didn't you eat me? Why-"

She was cut off when a wave she hadn't been expecting suddenly smacked into her and threatened to drag her out. She cried and attempted to swim against the current as water threatened to invade her lungs-

Cold, sturdy arms wrapped around her and deposited her upon shore, leaving her filled with panic and shaking as she saw who looked back at her.

It was him.

"You know, I let you go. You think you would've been happy with that, but here you are, trying to drown yourself." He snapped annoyed. She just stared at him for a moment, unable to find words to say before finally smiling.

"I suppose I just have a habit don't I?" She joked weakly, before admitting, "I'm happy to see you."

"I suppose I'm happy to see you too. I have felt as if I would expire from boredom over the past few days." He admitted, a smile tugging at his lips as the rough cold fingers she had dreamed about suddenly brushed against her shin, "Though, do keep covered up. I haven't eaten in a few days, so if you wish to keep all of your limbs you should stop taunting me with your beautiful skin."

She flushed, realizing her skirt had been pushed up far past her knees. She rearranged her skirt embarrassed as she struggled with the wet fabric. He gave chuckle as she did so, resting in the shallows, his head upon the palm of his hand.

"You don't look starved." Annie observed. No, he looked as devastatingly beautiful as he had before. She had to fight the urge to run her hand through that soft, curly hair, or to lean down to touch his lips with hers.

"Oh but I feel ravenous. Have you decided to give yourself up to me?" Finnick asked eagerly, but Annie sighed and shook her head.

"No. I just wanted to know why you let me go." She asked and Finnick frowned, something flashing in those eyes that she couldn't quite place.

"I had already had my fill and didn't feel like teasing you any more." He said quickly, and Annie knew immediately that he was lying.

"Why did you give me your name then?" Annie demanded and now Finnick was looking thoroughly annoyed.

"Because I felt like it! I just gave it to you unthinkingly."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really!" Finnick snapped, "You humans. Just as soon as you get on land you get all high and mighty."

She ignored his bait for argument, reaching into her bag and pulling out the bag. Finnick immediately perked up, and his eyes widened as she pulled out the butchered seabird that she had bought at the butcher after Mags had mentioned it to Annie before she left the temple. Birds that lived by the sea were a delicacy to merfolk Mags had told her, as they couldn't hunt them well.

Finnick snatched the corpse from her hands. He sniffed it, obviously checking for a trap, but when he deemed it safe, in a terrifying display, his jaw almost unhinged. His mouth snapped close with terrifying force, ripping off bits of meat and he devoured the whole thing, bones and all within a minute. He sighed contented, and began to admit a strange noise, almost like a purr that sounded like the rolling clicks of a dolphin.

"Was it good?" Annie asked him and he almost reddened as if embarrassed by his own display.

"It wasn't fresh enough." He said quickly, as though he was embarrassed by his display of hunger.

"You really were hungry, weren't you?" Annie asked him before pulling out the apple she had brought for herself. "I…don't think you'd like this much, though this is all I have."

She held it out to him and he slowly took it from her hand, his strange, cold fingers brushing against hers, sending sensation flooding to every inch of her skin. He balanced the apple in his hand, inspecting it as if he didn't understand its use. He sniffed it, rolling it in his palm before bringing it to his lips and pressing them against it.

Her heart felt as if it might burst as he smiled.

"This isn't meat, or anything I've ever seen before. What is it?"

"It's called an apple. It's a fruit of a tree. Flowers blossom, and then the fruit grow ripe. Inside of it are seeds, so when it falls to the ground it may plant more trees." She explained. "But they are also good for eating."

"Fruits are…baby trees then? And humans eat them?" He asked curiously. "Then won't the tree sprout in your stomach?"

She could barely hold back her giggle at his endearing question.

"No. That's why you only eat the flesh of the apple, not the seeds. And even if you did, a human body isn't the proper place to grow a tree. Trees need dirt, sunlight, and fresh water." She explained to Finnick who nodded.

"I see. So…is dirt different then sand? Is that why trees do not grow upon the beach?"

"Yes, very much so. Sand and salt water are not things a tree can grow with."

"I've never seen a tree close up before." Finnick said almost wistfully, "Just from afar. But they always seem so big. But just to think this little thing is a baby tree…is very mysterious."

"I suppose it is." Annie agreed before Finnick held the apple back out to her.

"And I suppose humans are like that too. They need fresh water…and dirt…and the right amount of sunshine." Finnick said and Annie could hardly stifle her laughter.

"We don't need dirt. It's not like we eat it!"

"You…use it to grow trees on, that one day feed you, right? So don't you need dirt?" At his acute reasoning Annie found herself nodding.

"If you put it that way we do."

"You humans are very different from merfolk." Finnick sighed. "I was curious to know why. You…have something I lack. You care for each other. Even though I kept you captive you gave me something to eat. If you had held me captive I would've killed you."

"I have a feeling that if the tables were turned you wouldn't." Annie told him, smoothing her hands upon her skirts.

Finnick gave an annoyed sound before he said, "I enjoy speaking with you. And you're the only person who ever takes my questions seriously."

"That's because your questions are serious. To you."

"And you're the only one who understands that."

"Is that why you kept me alive?" She asked Finnick who just gave his wicked smile.

"I don't know. I'm still looking for the answer myself. Just like I'm still searching for what makes us so different." Finnick explained crossing his arms over his chest and becoming caught in a deep thought. Annie let him stay like that for a few moments.

"Did you find the answer?" Annie asked finally, smiling a little bit.

"To the first question or second?"

"Second."

"No."

"It's love. But that's not to say you don't feel love as well. I think the difference between our loves is that they're made up of different parts."

"Do you…love me?" He asked almost sounding anxious.

"I suppose I do. In some way. Somehow."

"Well…I suppose I love you too. I've always loved you." Finnick agreed, "Though were exactly does that put us?"

"Where ever you want it to." Annie said, pondering over what he meant by 'always' before Finnick held out his hand.

"How about…friends? I won't try to kill you. In return, you answer some of my questions when I have them."

"I don't know…I mean, we've kissed. Friends don't normally kiss each other." Annie said, hesitating a little bit.

"Then, friends who kiss?" He offered, head tipped to the side in confusion.

"I-"

He leaned in a captured her lips. This time, not fighting it, finally allowing herself to slip into desire, she just kissed back, allowing her hand to cover his as he pressed his ill-fitting lips against her again and again. He pulled away, and smiled wickedly.

"I changed my mind. How about…you're my bride, and I'm your suitor?"

"That's quite the change. Also, I don't know how I feel about being engaged to a man-eating fish-man." Annie pointed out, her lips dancing a smile.

"I think you feel quite well about it, considering how you just kissed me back." Finnick laughed, and Annie finally gave up with a shrug.

"I guess that's fine as well. But if you want me to marry you, you must impress me." Annie said, a little wickedness in her laugh as well.

"Then I must get started upon that. Until next time, Annie." He said with a small bow, before gracefully sliding back into the water and disappearing.

"Until next time, Finnick." She agreed to the wind, before walking up the sandbar and going back home.

* * *

**So…I don't know what this is. I couldn't even tell you if it's good. All I know is that this was what was keeping me from updating Reaching You. **

**THERE. ARE YOU HAPPY PLOT BUNNIES? NOW LET ME UPDATE MY ACTUAL FIC IN PEACE! **

**God. Stupid plot bunnies. **

**I suppose this fic was spawned from the fact that I like un-romanticizing things. Mermaid meets human trope suddenly becomes Merman who has a fetish with playing with his food somehow falls in love with some food that likes to play back. **

**I also liked the open ending. Interpret how you may. **

**Well. I guess this is what happens when Green starts writing anything. It always ends up abnormal. **

**In any case, thanks for reading, and I hoped you enjoyed! Leave a review, and tell me what you think. And if you really liked it and inexplicably liked my writing go over and check out my other Odesta fic, Reaching You. **

_**EDIT: Because of popular demand, Adrift it becoming a multiple chapter fic. A next chapter, titled Sink shall be up in the near future!**_

**Until next time! ~OMGitsgreen**


	2. Sink

_Sink_

* * *

_Once upon a time, there was a mermaid who was princess of the underwater land of Atlantis. She was one of many Princesses of the Sea King, but there was something special about her. She was very interested in the world above; she would swim to the surface and watch humans and wonder what it might be like to be among them._

_One day she came up to the surface of the Sea during a storm, and that's when she saw a ship, that had been caught upon the storm. She swam forward only to see the most beautiful man fall from the ship and begin to drown. So enchanted by this man, she dove under and returned him upon the shore. What she didn't know was that the man was the Prince of the kingdom, all she knew was that she was in love with him..._

* * *

To be honest, there wasn't much about his life that Finnick liked very much at all.

Not to say Finnick hated himself. No, that wasn't true at all. Finnick had a very good opinion of himself, and held himself in very high esteem. He was, after all, a child of the Chieftain. He had brought honor upon his family after his fourteenth birthday when he had single-handedly killed a great white shark, he had been given the name Finnick, which meant "Hunter of the Holy Fish", as sharks that huge were of great value to the clan, whether it be their delicious meat, or their sharp teeth to be used as weapons.

Killing a shark was a rite of passage that was normally done with other boys his age, but the only other boy who had been taking the test with him had been injured and Finnick had to take down the shark himself. He hadn't saved the boy, who had bled out from a bite to the stomach. Sometimes he wondered if he should have.

In any case, that was that. A boy died, and he had triumphed to bring honor to his family. His family hadn't really needed it though. His father, the Chieftain (he never addressed his father as Father, because Finnick never really viewed him as such) had defeated many sharks, saved their clan from a Kraken, and had banished a Lorelei or a Sea Witch from their territory. His many accomplishments had also given him many wives. Eighteen, actually. And Finnick was the only son of his eighteenth wife. Finnick was never to be the leader of their clan, and was the youngest of many children. This left him to his own devices most of the time.

His mother was nicer to him then most, but she was docile and would go along with whatever the Chieftain said. His elder sisters were too concerned about attracting the proper mates. His other brothers all looked down upon him and tried not to associate with him when they had the chance. Every day there was nothing for him to do besides tedious chores, so he began attempt to find his own entertainment.

Finnick was inquisitive by nature. So when a ship sank in his fifteenth, after all the bodies had been eaten, he went to the ship. He came out with what he could consider treasure. Thingamabobs and doohickeys and strange gadgets as far as the eye could see. He reveled in finding things and storing them in the small cave he called home. He lugged home chests full of treasure. All the things he had were wonderful, and creatures of the above world, humans, made them. If humans could make all of these wonderful things, certainly they could answer his questions as his family never even bothered to entertain them.

But he could not simply ask a human why the moon and sun rose and fell, and never met. Nor why seaweed was green or why the tides came in and out. He would be killed. Because no matter how much his sisters giggled about leading handsome sailors astray, the end result was always the same. His sisters would drown and eat them, or the sailors would kill them. That was the way the world worked. Finnick didn't ponder the ethics of killing baby seals for meat, so certainly a human wouldn't concern themselves with injuring one of his sisters when it came down to their survival.

The world was a cruel place, a place that would devour the weak. So Finnick had to put aside his questions for survival.

And that was the way the world worked.

"Finnick…look at me. Aren't I the most beautiful?" One of the multitude of mermaids that constantly heckled him asked. He was about to answer when suddenly another mermaid grabbed his face, her hair was coral blue, and her tail shimmered like rainbow.

"No. I am. Be my husband!" She said with a pout.

"No! Mine! Only I can birth you strong sons!" Another said, and he felt her mouth against his jaw.

"Listen…I didn't come here to ask you to marry me! I just came in search of the Chieftain. I need to talk to him. Is he here?" He asked exasperated, the mermaid who was currently kissing his neck sighed and moved away, and Finnick was glad because he didn't like the feeling of her lips at all. They were nothing like Annie's lips and he very much enjoyed Annie's lips upon him. In fact he got caught up in thinking about that he almost missed the mermaid's reply,

"Your father is with the other elders and are creating a plan for the storm hits. Apparently there is a ship in the area, a large one with a lot of humans."

"Storm? Is there going to be a storm today? I thought it would hit the day after tomorrow."

"Well it is coming today." One of the mermaids said with a roll of her eyes.

"Well why is the storm hi-"

"Questions, questions, questions! It's always the questions!" One of the mermaids hissed, running her fingers through her hair.

"Well, thank you for telling me." Finnick said before quickly excusing himself to go to the main cavern.

Finnick was confused. Even if he was the youngest, all sons of the Chieftain were normally invited to the meetings before raids. And if he had really not been invited then that meant the Chieftain was mad at him. Finnick couldn't help but frown as he got closer to the cavern. He didn't think he had done anything to warrant punishment. Well…besides insulting one of the other Elders…and disregarding the weekly clan meeting…and just generally avoiding everyone. But those were all things Finnick did regularly.

When he finally reached the cavern, most of the other Elders and his brothers had left. The Chieftain alone lay, inspecting the skulls of his enemies that he had speared. When he saw Finnick, he sighed as if he had known this was coming and almost regretted it.

"Finnick." He said, without any other sort of greeting. Finnick didn't even bother to bow his head in the traditional greeting just crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well what did I do this time? I don't think I did anything to warrant not being included in the raid." Finnick asked Chieftain who began to crunch on a crab. A mere snack, Finnick supposed. In the same way he supposed the Chieftain was mad at him, and that the sky was much pretty when clouds didn't cover it.

"It's not what you did, Finnick. It's what you have. All of those…human things in your cavern! I am doubted by my fellow Elders because I have a son who is so obsessed with humans and their goods!" Chieftain snapped. "So, you will not be allowed near the ship if it does indeed sink, and counting on how terrible the storm will be, it most certainly will."

"I am not obsessed with humans. I eat their meat, just like you. It's just that their things are interesting!" Finnick said, honestly insulted. If only the Chieftain knew what he was doing with his spare time, he thought to himself with an internal smirk the part of him that relished in doing bad laughing in glee. Though he didn't think what he was doing was bad to begin with. Maybe his glee was evident because the Chieftain just seemed to get angrier.

"You're the only one who finds it that way. You've always been strange. But you're a skilled enough hunter that I thought you might just grow out of this strangeness you have, like most other children and focus your energy on what you're good at. Find yourself a suitable woman, have strong sons, and forget. But no, this obsession with knowing why has only grown stronger." The Chieftain snapped angrily and Finnick clenched his teeth.

"It's not like I have anything better to do, seeing as I've been stopped from doing the only thing I'm good at." Finnick said hotly. "And to answer your question about suitable women, there is no woman in this clan that is anything but vapid and ill-tempered other then my mother. I would not take a mate of them even if they were the last fertile women in the sea!"

"Then take your mother then. She seems only good for birthing silly creatures." Chieftain scoffed and Finnick left in a fit of rage.

* * *

"My little Fish, you shouldn't argue with your father like so." His mother said, combing his hair with her fingers. He sighed and frowned.

"Do you think me strange, mother?" He asked and she smiled.

"I think you're the best sort of strange." His mother said, "Though it would ease my heart if you took a wife."

"No woman really wants me, mother. I'm just…different."

"You're intelligent, little Fish. You're so smart that you threaten your brothers and father. That is good, little Fish. It means that one day, you will succeed them all." His mother hummed.

"I wouldn't want to be Chieftain." He explained. "Even if I could out match my brothers in combat, which I can't."

"You are the strongest hunter in the tribe, Finnick. You are stronger and faster and smarter."

"But I don't like things like war and fighting. I'm good at it, yes…but I…"

I just want someone to understand. I want someone to listen to my questions and answer them. That is all I want. He wished to say, but didn't. In any case, his mother didn't seem to understand, nor did she claim she understood. Even though he loved his mother, as much as one could, she wanted nothing more then to see her son become Chieftain. That's how all of the wives were. They would even kill each other's newborn children and sacrifice them to the Sea Witches if it meant a chance at being the mother of the next Chieftain. His mother would kill him and sacrifice him if it meant to bare a son that would become the next Chieftain.

There was only one person who understood him, and he just had to deal with life here so he could see her.

The storm did claim the boat, as his father predicted. There was a great feast that night of human flesh. Of men and women and children of land, that had met their demise. But so was their fate, for they could not be the masters of the sea. The merfolk sang and laughed as they carved out pieces of meat and gorged themselves, as one could never know when the next meal would be. And no matter how much Finnick ate, he could not rid himself of the bitter taste in his mouth.

Humans just hadn't tasted the same, and he just wasn't in the mood to celebrate. Annie and him had an unspoken agreement that if the weather was bad that they wouldn't meet, for her safety more then his. If anything, Finnick enjoyed storms. He loved being tossed in the waves, floating upon the surface as rain came down from the heavens.

So he waited until the next night of festivities and quietly slipped away from the clan. He heard her calling to him, the sound reverberating in his bones, driving him there to the small cove where they always met.

She sat there upon the cove, a blanket spread out underneath her. That night she wore a soft grey colored dress, like the color of the pearly morning light upon a cloudy sky, and a dark blue cloak. Annie fiddled with her hair; braiding it and unbraiding it, making Finnick wish to run his fingers through it. It was probably soft, like her skin, and warm, and smelled good.

Finally unable to take it much longer, he popped up, and Annie smiled at him.

"Hello." She greeted, and Finnick smiled back.

"Hello." Finnick greeted back, leaning up to press his lips against hers.

Her lips were soft and inviting, just like always, and her taste was divine. Upon his lips danced the tastes of warm, buttery summer sunshine, pure, sweet winter snow, the cool, melancholic autumn wind, and the melting, fresh waters of spring. She was eager as always to accept him, her lips pressing again and again to his, allowing him to take as much of her taste as he wanted. Certainly he could imagine nothing better then stealing those lips again and again.

He finally pulled away with a hum, resisting the urge to lick his lips as he gazed upon her, cheeks warmed and the color of when the sun kissed the sea in the dawn before a storm. Her eyes were green and filled with the sweetness he had just tasted upon her lips, they weren't the garish, shocking colors of the mermaids who were so desperate to court him, but a gentle color, the color of the leaves that she had brought to show him. That was her most defining characteristic, Finnick thought. There was something gentle about everything she was. Her presence was soothing in a way he had never encountered.

"Did you bring me anything today?" Annie asked, and Finnick took out one of the little treasures he kept. He enjoyed this game to a monumental degree. Every night he saw Annie he would bring one of the things he kept in his treasure trove and she would tell him what it was and what it was used for.

Today was a strange sort of stick. It was heavy and a silver and gold metal and he could put one of his fingers through the whole on the side that was made up of a strange miniature statue of some sort of creature that pawed against the stick that was shaped like stick with circles of flowers around it, with a circular bottom. Annie took it in her hands and smiled.

"This is a very beautiful candleholder." Annie explained, admiring it. "It was probably painted silver and made of bronze, so age has made the silver fade away."

"Candleholder?" He asked, "What's that?"

"It holds candles so you can walk around in the dark. I have some extra candles for my lantern." She said digging in the little satchel she brought. She placed one of the long ivory colored candles on top of the holder and held it in her hands, one finger loped through the circle tail of the creature to show him how it was used.

"What's the thing upon the side?"

"I believe it's a cat of some sort."

"A…cat?" Finnick asked confused.

"They're land creatures." Annie explained. "A few live in the castle and they're good for catching mice, and they're soft, and nice to pet."

"You live with animals?" Finnick asked amazed. "And they don't try to run off?"

"No, humans have done something called domestication with certain animals. A long time ago, people took wild animals and tamed them, and bred them to have certain qualities. The ancestors of those animals are the animals we have around today." Annie told him.

"What qualities would one want in an animal?"

"Well…useful qualities. Creatures to catch rodents and game are things like dogs and cats. Some animals give us materials to create our clothing such as sheep, goats, and rabbits. And of course we breed our own food, like cows and goats to give us milk and chickens to give us eggs." Annie told Finnick whose mind burned with possibilities. What if he could tame a shark and ride it? How amazing would that be? But then again, a creature had to be smart enough to understand who was a master and who was an enemy, and sharks were barely seemed smart enough to get prey.

"So it's much like that…agriculture thing you told me about. How you plant trees to give you the fruit you want?"

"Exactly like that." Annie said with a smile that was so pleased and Finnick felt a tingling in his gut.

Maybe he was hungry? Oh but he had eaten well enough from the ship. A bite from the calf of a man, with meat that was tough and weathered down by years, the arm of a woman whose bitterness crunched like her bones. But nothing was like Annie's flesh. Sometimes his teeth ached to sink into the swells of fat that were showed in tantalizing glances if her dress got wet and clung to her curves. She would be soft and sweet, and her flesh would be yielding and full of flavor. Then again, if he ate Annie whom would he go to and talk to?

Oh no-actually, his tooth just ached in general. It had been bothering him for a few days, actually. He just hadn't really paid much mind to it. But now that his mind was upon it, it really did hurt. He touched his own cheek and hissed and Annie frowned.

"What's wrong?" Annie asked and Finnick shrugged.

"I think I hurt my tooth." He explained and Annie touched his cheeks with a feather-soft hand.

"Could I look?" Annie asked and Finnick frowned.

"I thought my teeth scared you."

"Well they do. They aren't very nice to look at. Considering most the time it's people like me that get chomped in them." She explained jokingly though Finnick didn't understand how it could be a joke if it was true, "Just promise me you won't bite down on my fingers please."

"I would never do that. That would hurt you, and you would cry." Finnick said with a blink, suddenly a bit uncomfortable with his own revelation. He had seen Annie cry before the last night on her little boat, and he had found he didn't like it one bit. He couldn't cry, and he had never seen a human do so before. And crying itself was making water from human eyes, and Annie's tears smelt so much like sadness and the sounds that came out of her throat were filled with so much pain that he would do anything to make it stop.

"I'm glad to hear that." Annie said breaking his revelry, "Now open up."

He opened his mouth, not really understanding what she was doing before he felt her fingers there, brushing against the surface of his teeth. The sensation hit him with incredible force causing him to jerk back. Annie looked alarmed and concerned over his reaction.

"Are you okay?" She asked concerned and Finnick ran his tongue over where she had just touched. "Did it hurt?"

"No…it felt weird." He explained.

"Your teeth must be more sensitive then a humans. If it's hard for me to touch them, could you just open your mouth wide enough for me to look?" Annie asked and Finnick swallowed and nodded, opening his mouth as far as his jaw permitted. Annie didn't say anything for a moment before she took in a breath.

"I think you have something stuck back there. I'm just going to get it out, okay?" She warned him, this time he felt her fingers brush one of his teeth and was prepared for the sensation before a twinge of pain and then nothing. Annie held up for him to see a sizable piece of bone. "What on Earth were you eating? Shark?"

"A ship sank." Finnick said and suddenly Annie's face went pale and she dropped the piece of bone.

"Human? You were eating humans?" She asked as if horrified and Finnick didn't understand why she would be.

"Yes. I do eat humans." Finnick said tipping his head to the side, not understanding why she was so upset. "I thought you knew that."

"But…Finnick how could you eat humans?" Annie asked sounding really distressed.

"Did I eat one of your family?" Finnick asked concerned.

"No but the people you ate were someone else's family!" Annie exclaimed and Finnick shook his head, not understanding.

"I would never eat Annie or anyone who would make Annie sad. But I have to eat something." Finnick said, "And they would've drowned or died anyways."

"But that's not the point!" Annie cried before saying softly. "It's just…it's so sad."

"Are you mad at me?" Finnick asked her, worried that she was. She really was mad at him, and she would never want to see him again. She wouldn't kiss him or tell him all of the wonderful things she told him about the world that he ached to know.

"I'm…not mad. It's not your fault. You're right. You're a merman. You have to eat. It's just…sometimes I forget that. Ignorance is bliss I suppose." Annie said much more quietly. "You don't have to be guilty. I'm sorry I yelled at you."

Guilty? Was that the name of strange uncomfortable tightness in his gut? He had never felt that way before, and he couldn't say he liked it very much. It felt as if he was going to throw back up what he had eaten. Even though such a thing would be stupid, and feeling that way over humans that hadn't weren't Annie was strange and he didn't like it one bit.

"It's fine." Finnick said, not saying he understood because he didn't. Why should he feel that way? He was just doing what was necessary to survive. Why did he suddenly feel that way? It was alarming.

Ever since he had met Annie he had been…feeling different. No, not true. He felt very much himself until the last night of them being together as she floated upon her little boat. He had given her his name, and maybe that was his true mistake. He had been told by the elders that giving a human a name was like giving away the heart to them, but he hadn't thought it would be that problematic.

_Was it a problem?_ He thought suddenly.

No. He liked feeling the way he did. He liked being in love with Annie. He loved being in love with Annie. He loved how it made his world so interesting, where it had once been boring and lonely. Even if it had such strange effects upon him, he was glad he felt the way he did.

"Do you want to talk about something else?" Annie asked him gently and Finnick blinked. Another opportunity to ask questions! But this time a question bubbled up to his lips that he hadn't expected.

"Tell me about your family. I want to know what human families are like."

She seemed to think about this for a minute, smoothing her hand upon her blanket before saying.

"I have a mother and a father named Laurel and Daniel, a brother who is younger then me named Kai, and a elder sister named Cora. Right now we are living with my father's brother and his wife, and my cousins Rae and Ariel who are about my age." Annie said, "And my mother has two brothers who are back home who both have children who are older then me."

"Your father only has one wife? Is he…of lower class?" Finnick asked confused. Even most of the lowest class men in his clan at least strived for three wives. Though he was sure he would just be happy with Annie. Annie gave a giggle and a smile.

"No, not at all. I'm of noble birth actually. But humans only marry one other person here. Though I believe in some other places it is custom to have more."

"Chieftain has eighteen wives." Finnick said, "And I have many siblings. But I don't like them much. They're boring and don't like me either. They can only think of how big the sharks they can take down and how many mermaids they can marry. Oh, and becoming Chieftain. I don't have an interest in such things."

Chieftain…is that your King?" Annie asked curiously and Finnick sighed.

"Yes. He's very strict and says I'm silly for being curious about things from the above world and never answered any of my questions. So therefore, I cause trouble for him." Finnick said with a wicked smile. "But yes. He is the appointed King of the West Sea. All of the clans get together and appoint one King every decade and he's been the reigning leader for two of them."

"So you're the son…of the King? You're a prince?" Annie asked as if shocked.

"Yes but I barely consider Chieftain my father." Finnick said, resting his chin on his folded hands. "And besides, I'm the youngest, and the only son of his eighteenth wife. I'm last in line for the title of Chieftain. I can barely be considered royalty."

"But you still are." Annie pointed out and Finnick smiled at her.

"Well since we're both of royal blood, our engagement should be well received then." He teased and Annie blushed that delicious pink again.  
"I would hope so." Annie said before giving an almost heavy sigh, "I should probably get back home. It's late."

"Sleep well." Finnick wished her, remembering the conversation they had had about how humans need to sleep every night. Merfolk didn't though; they could stay awake for many days before they had to sleep. Though if he were going to be awake for a few days, he would need to rest, which was like taking a rest where you were just below the surface of sleep but could immediately get up and go if the clan was attacked perhaps. He had tried to explain this to Annie but she had just seemed confused by that idea and Finnick had given up. Perhaps next time the topic came up he would try to explain how the dolphins he knew did so. And thinking about dolphins, perhaps it might be valuable to learn how to tame a dolphin.

She offered him her mouth again which he pressed soft, gentle kisses to. Maybe, he thought, he would be able to convince her to stay with him for a whole night one day. Though it might be a while before he could do that. She sighed into his mouth and ran her fingers over his jaw and into his hair. But as his kisses became more persistent, she pulled away and smiled.

"Good night." She said, and he knew that it was time for him to leave. So he ducked underwater but stayed close, watching as she packed up her blanket and grabbed her satchel and walked up the shore, relishing every last moment in time he could share with her. He felt as she whispered his name in his heart, the feeling was like swimming into the warm shallows, feeling the brushes of gentle waves upon his skin. Or perhaps it was more akin to her fingers brushing his jaw, making the skin there tingle with longing.

Whatever the case may have been, holding that feeling close in his heart of hearts, he allowed himself to sink back into the cold dark waters, to where girls of sunshine and shy smiles that were only meant for him lived only in dreams, and wondered why if the ocean was filled with others it felt so incredibly and abysmally lonely.

* * *

"Where have you been sneaking off too?" Finnick's sister Cordelia asked Finnick as they sunned upon a rock together. "And don't try to lie to me, I know you were off somewhere when we were all celebrating yesterday. And besides, you've been acting even odder then usual."

His other four sisters, Ondine, Nixie, Isla, and Nerida were off in the caverns helping to gut a seal. Finnick and Cordelia had finished their work for the day early and were lying upon a rock together as they often found themselves doing. Cordelia was the most sensible of his sisters, and was second youngest so they had been raised together. If there were anyone Finnick could trust with his secret, it would probably be Cordelia. And he was eager to share his exploits with someone.

"I have met someone." Finnick said quietly. His sister's eyes went wide, and she splashed her emerald green tail in disbelief.

"A girl? You've met a girl and you haven't told me?" She hissed incredulously. "Which one is she? Is it Cascade? She's had her eyes on you-"

"No, it isn't Cascade. I wouldn't touch her even if my life depended on it." Finnick said with a roll of his eyes. "She's…not from our clan."

"Not from our clan…you mean she's from another clan?" Cordelia asked leaning forward, her interest piqued.

"No, she isn't from a clan at all." He said quietly. He watched as the implications for what he said registered upon his sister's face. Cordelia gaped in disbelief her sea-green eyes wide, her skin almost paler then her white-gold hair.

"A human?" She squeaked in disbelief. "Don't tell me that you're being serious. Tell me your just teasing me."

"I'm being serious." Finnick said, resting his head upon his arms.

"Tell me the whole story or else I won't believe you." Cordelia warned.

So Finnick did tell her. He told her of how he had found Annie floating among the wreckage of a ship after a storm. He told her of teasing her, of listening to her stories, of letting her go. He told her about reuniting with her a few weeks after and since then having met most nights. He told her about what Annie looked like, about all of the questions she had answered, about her likes and dislikes, and her family, and how she was of noble blood among humans. His sister absorbed everything, humming once in a while, nodding her head at some points, shaking it at others, until Finnick finally ended his story. A few moments of silence stretched on between them as Cordelia obviously considered everything he told her before choosing what she would say next.

"I just can't believe you haven't eaten her yet, nor has she gotten some humans to kill you."

"Annie wouldn't do that." Finnick said with a bit of force behind it, not arguing the thing about him eating her, because that had almost happened multiple times, but definitely not appreciating what she was implying.

"She's a human though!" Cordelia exclaimed but Finnick shook his head.

"Annie's different." Finnick said quietly. "Annie said she loves me, and I love her too."

"So what? Is she going to try to find a way to become a mermaid?" Cordelia asked sharply, "Or are you going to become a human?"

"I…I'm happy with the way things are." Finnick said, "I don't want things to change."

"It won't be that way forever. Eventually you'll want to embrace her, to call her your wife, to have a home, and children. You won't be content with the arrangement you have forever." Cordelia said gently.

"Then what should I do, Cordelia?" Finnick asked sitting up, and Cordelia just looked grim.

"It would be best if you just sent her away. Found mermaid wives, lived a content life here with us. Finnick, I know your fancies take you to far off places, but please. This is your home." Cordelia said, placing one hand upon his shoulder, the other motioning to the ocean. "It gives us fruitful harvests, a place to live, water to wet our gills and breathe with. Don't turn away from the Mother of all."

"Cora…I'm different. I can't be content with this. I want more."

"You would see everything differently if you just tried to live here with us. Put some effort in. You're so busy looking beyond that you don't see how good you have it."

"I know how good we have it." Finnick said quietly. "I just want something else."

"And Annie can offer it to you?"

"She gives it to me. Like I told you before. We're both happy with the way things are now. It doesn't matter if I see her or not, really. It doesn't affect things at home." Finnick said quietly. Cordelia just nodded, obviously understanding.

"If it's just about satisfying your curiosity I don't see any harm. But…you know, that there would be only one way to turn into a human. And that way-"

"I know. A Sea Witch." Finnick said with a heavy sigh, "But you know, I'm too smart to ever make a deal with a Sea Witch. A lesser man might, but I would never."

"Just don't forget the tale of the Mermaid Princess. Don't forget what happened." Cordelia said urgently, grabbing onto his hand.

"The Prince found out she was a mermaid…and ran her through with the dagger. And she melted away into sea foam." Finnick whispered, repeating the ending he had always loathed through his clenched teeth. It was as if his body even rejected such a possibility. It was cruel irony that the thing Cordelia was quoting now was so reminiscent of Annie. But of course, the endings to Annie's tales were always happy. She had even turned the Mermaid Princess into something beautiful. Beautiful, wonderful, and exhilarating…that was what Annie was. But perhaps her sister had a point. How could his love for Annie ever end well in the end?

"Now this Annie wouldn't run you through with a dagger probably, but involving yourself with a human can never end up well. You know I love you and want you to be happy, but please don't make any decisions you might come to regret." Cordelia said quietly with the maturity of an advisor. Finnick tried not to look visibly cross with her. His sister really did mean the best for him.

"I'll try." He said, and Cordelia smiled, her teeth flashing in the sun.

"Let's get back before they worry about us." She said turning to dive back into the water.

"Promise me you won't tell the Chieftain or Mother." Finnick said quickly, remembering the most important thing last, like always.

"Of course not. I promise. I swear on the seas and my lifeblood." Cordelia promised before they both returned to the waters. The trip back to their world was quick, and even though they were stopped multiple times by other members of the clan they got back to the caverns with little to do.

Their mother was waiting for them as they got back down to the caverns. She looked strangely nervous, and rather grim something neither of them expected. She looked up as he swam through the entrance before look at Cordelia.

"I need to speak to your brother privately, Cordelia. Go check on your sisters if you would." She told his sister, who gave Finnick a concerned look before swimming off. Finnick just looked at his mother, trying to seem as neutral as possible. Had one of his other sisters over heard his and Cordelia's conversation?

"What is it mother?" He asked and his mother just looked at him seriously.

"Chieftain has decided among the family that the next Chieftain will be chosen soon." His mother told him and he blinked.

"Isn't it early?"

"Your father is getting old. He is not the fighter he was in his youth. Of course, honorably, he wishes for the battle to be between the brothers and then the winner of those battles shall battle to kill him. If not, a new candidate shall be chosen." His mother said, "As according to the holy rites."

"And what does this have anything to do with me? I've told you mother, I do not wish to be the next Chieftain!" Finnick said sharply.

"You have everything necessary to be the next Chieftain, Finnick! Please, won't you do it for your mother? Fight the holy battle for me, bring honor upon our branch!"

"No. You wish for honor upon you. You are the only one you care about. I know what your game is, mother. After Chieftain is killed you will not be a royal wife any longer. You will be a normal member of our clan, but I don't care about being a normal member of our clan. No one would ever follow me anywhere anyways! I would not be fit to rule."

"And you think your brothers are?" His mother hissed and Finnick crossed his arms over his chest.

"They are more suited then I am!" Finnick said with a snap.

"Your father is only pushing for the ceremony to begin earlier because the sons of the First wife and Second wife were planning on murdering him! Your father would rather die, then let the family name be tainted by dishonor."

"Honor? What is honor anyways? You know what? I hope one of them win, because in that case I won't be family with such horrible brothers!" He growled at his mother.

"And what do you care about, Finnick? Do you only care about your silly questions? The humans? Why don't you try to devote yourself to a cause that matters!"

"Don't you dare make fun of me!" He roared, "Don't you dare make light of my interests! I've never harmed anyone with my questions! All I wanted was to know! Even if you were honest with me and told me you didn't know, I would've been content. But instead you and father and everyone else everyone just makes fun of me. And then you actually expect me to try to lead you! Ha! I hope someone as stupid and incompetent wins this duel, so I can take pleasure in watching this clan fall apart!"

"How dare you!" His mother screeched, but Finnick wasn't nearly done.

"How dare _you_! The humans that we all think are dumb and useless are building empires upon the land! They've tamed animals and plants, and are learning to conquer all of Mother Nature's whims. We just keep living like this, not making any improvements, and one day the humans will conquer us. That's why I want to know what they know. I want to learn. But fine. You don't need to worry about that. Just keep worrying about your stupid rank, and who you're going to marry and birth children for after Chieftain finally croaks." Finnick said before swimming off, trying to ignore his mother's crying.

He kept swimming until he reached the little cove. He waited in the shallows for hours until the sun went down. He just had to see her. He didn't care how long he needed to wait. He couldn't go back to his family. He just needed to see her. To know that was wanted somewhere. Misery was overwhelming him. Something that had once been a dull ache was now a sharp pain. What was happening to him? It was as if every since he had fallen in love everything was intensified to the point of pain.

After an agonizingly long wait, he finally saw Annie walk down the beach. She was singing softly,

_The currachs are sailing way out on the blue_

_Chasing the herring of silvery hue_

_Silver the herring and silver the sea_

_Soon they'll be silver for my love and me… _

She set down her blanket, and he watched as her pale luminescent fingers smoothed over the wrinkles there. She placed down her satchel there as well, inside held a snack, a wineskin full of water, and a book she would read as she waited for him most nights, like always. She had just pulled back her blue hood, revealing her dark hair and a dress of dark red, like the cherries she had once brought with her. She looked so beautiful to him, so calm, compared to what he had just come from that he almost jumped out of the water then to embrace her. But no. Not yet.

"Finnick!" She called, and yes, he had held back just to hear her call his name. She was happy to see. She was the only one who was happy to see him, it seemed like. He popped up immediately, causing Annie to jump. He didn't know what sort of expression was upon his face, but she asked, much softer this time, "Finnick?"

He scrambled upon land with his arms and legs that were very much not made for land walking and was in her arms immediately, not caring if got her pretty red dress wet. He lay besides her, pulling her so close that he could feel every curve of her body. She didn't fight it. She just lay besides him, tangled together with him, gently humming, and rubbing his back.

"I am broken." Finnick croaked. "I feel so much and I don't know what it means."

"You are not broken." Annie said gently, holding him closer.

"If I am not broken, then why do I feel like this?"

"I don't know. But whatever is wrong, I promise I'll be with you." Annie whispered. He took her hand pressed it over his heart.

"My name…when I gave you my name, I gave you my heart." Finnick moaned, "What have you done to it?"

"Nothing accept love it." Annie said gently, laying her palm flat against the surface of his chest, warming him all the way to his center. "Have you been taking good care of mine?"

"Your heart?"

"I gave it to you with my love. Have you been taking good care of it?" She asked her eyes warm, so unbearably warm.

"I don't know. Have I been taking good care of it? Are you hurting the same way I am?" Finnick asked, suddenly terrified he had been causing her pain and anguish.

"As long as you take care of yourself, and you come to me, you're doing a very good job of keeping my heart safe." Annie said, taking his hand and touching it to her chest. He could feel the heart beat there, the organ that kept her alive. It was so fragile. How could he possibly take care of such a precious thing?

"You love me?" He asked as he pressed their foreheads together, their hands still pressed over each other's hearts.

"Yes. And you love me?" She asked back, smiling.

"Yes." He whispered. Without a doubt. He didn't understand how he had gone on before loving Annie.

"Then we're fine. You're fine." Annie said quietly.

"I don't want anything to change." Finnick said.

"I know."

Finnick let himself truly sink into her embrace, to be enveloped by her, and fell asleep thinking that nothing on Earth would ever tear him apart from this beautiful, gentle, wonderful girl that had allowed him to call her his. If only Finnick had known then what was to happen next.

* * *

**DUH DUH DUUUUUH.**

**Yeah. I went there.**

**Well, as I've said before, due to popular demand, Adrift is back and is now official a multiple chapter fic. I'm glad so many people have enjoyed the story and wanted me to continue it. Keep on showing me your love guys!**

**Fun Facts About This Chapter:**

**Sink takes place approximately three months after the events of Adrift. As you can tell, Finnick's character has changed noticeably in that time.**

**The candleholder is actually based on one we have in my house. My great-grandparents brought it over from Russia, circa. 1900-1910, when they came to America after Russians told the Jews to leave Russia.**

**Fiddler on the Roof is my family's story guys. Be jealous.**

**TRADITIOOOOON! TRADITION! TRADITION!**

**The hardest part of this chapter was definitely writing Finnick's internal monologue. I based it off of him having some sort of ADD or something. Not to say all people with ADD are merfolk, but there has been research that shows that in nomadic hunter-gatherer societies there is an exponential amount of people with the disorder. ADD would allow them to constantly scan their surroundings, improvise, and noticing every single little sign in an environment, so by that reasoning it's a relic of a long ago time. And since merfolk are very much like a primitive human hunter-gatherer I only thought it seems fit. It's one of the reasons why Finnick is such a successful hunter, but also that he has such a hard time following directions.**

**The song Annie was singing was the Connemara Cradle Song.**

**…**

**The more you know.**

**So leave a review and tell me what you think. As always your guy's input is worth a lot to me. **

**And as always, until next time~OMGitsgreen**


	3. Plunge

_Plunge_

* * *

His lips were eagerly pressing against her neck, so tenderly that he might have well been whispering secrets to her skin. She sighed, the sound coming from parted, swollen lips, and he gave a small sound akin to the rolling-click purr as he nuzzled against her as he coveted the warmth of her blush.

They lingered longer then they should. Annie knew this, and Finnick must've also realized it. But neither of them wanted to be the first to pull away. No matter how much they dreamed, they would never really be married. She had been told her whole life that being kissed and touched by a man outside of wedlock was morally wrong, and enjoying it was a sin. But ever since Finnick had begun to open up to his own emotions, they had found it hard not to be together like this. This was something natural, something beautiful.

But eventually it did have to end. After an internal argument with herself, finally Annie gave up, pulling away from Finnick.

"I've got to go home." She said quietly, and Finnick pouted.

"You must?" He asked, sounding terribly disappointed. Annie resisted the urge to bury herself back in his arms.

"I must." She said, beginning to pack her satchel.

"I will not see you for a day or so, and I wished to keep you here longer." Finnick sighed, catching her hand in his, rolling her fingers between his own in the interest he always had.

"It's because of the ball. I have to attend, even though I wish not too." Annie said, "I don't like the loud music, or the dancing, and especially not the corsets."

"Dancing? What is dancing?" Finnick asked in that curious tone that Annie had come to adore, and Annie smiled in response as she tried to think of a way to describe dancing.

"It's like rhythmic walking." Annie tried to explain before she got an even better idea. "Do you want to try?"

"I…can't walk." Finnick said confused before Annie got up and held out her arms.

"Here. Let me steady you. Just steady yourself on your legs-There you go!" Annie said as Finnick bent his frog legs forward as if bracing himself and allowed Annie to pull him up and completely straightened his legs. At full height, Finnick was at least one head taller then Annie was. His shoulders were broad and muscular, good for swimming, and he looked down at her obviously concentrating on staying up right. Annie placed one of his hands on her hip and her own hand at his elbow, taking his other hand in her and straightening it out. "Good so far?"

"Yes." Finnick said, still concentrating.

"Now, normally the man leads, but it'll be fine if I lead for now. It'd be silly to have you lead a dance you don't even know, wouldn't it? We'll do a very simple dance, it's basically walking in a box formation to a 1-2-3 rhythm." She explained, "Ready?"

"Ready." Finnick chirped.

Of course it was easier said then done, Finnick was extremely clumsy on land. He hadn't been made for land walking by any stretch of the imagination and had to rely on her heavily to keep up right so his legs would bend backwards and send him toppling over. But eventually Finnick got the rhythm, and as soon as he did he began to beam as if he was a child given an amazing present. Soon enough he was waltzing well enough that Annie didn't need to worry about him stepping on her foot and just focused on keeping him up right.

Finally Annie stopped, needing to take a break from holding his weight and he bent down, hands on the ground and smiled.

"Is that what you do at those balls?" He asked, "I wish I could go."

"That's not all it. It's a lot of politics, and gossip, and courting."

"Courting?" Finnick asked sounding suddenly very alarmed. "Your kind court at those sorts of events?"

"Yes. Why?" Annie asked confused. Finnick's eyes suddenly narrowed and his nostrils flared.

"It bothers me that another male could try to court you and I won't be there." Finnick said flatly. "I don't like it when people touch my things."

"Finnick, that may be endearing where you come from, but I'm not your possession. I'm another person." Annie pointed out to him embarrassed at how easily he could just announce something like that. "But don't worry. No one is interested in me like that. My sister is the fairest out of us. In comparison to her, I don't really garner that much attention."

"Well males on land obviously have no good sense about them, just like males in the sea." Finnick said bluntly, "You're pretty, smart, and understanding. I don't know what else a lad needs."

"Most men need only the first and none of the later."

"True. But like I said, no good sense." Finnick said with a shake of his head.

"I'm happy with you." Annie said gently and Finnick smiled pressed a gentle, cold kiss against her lips.

"I'm happy with you too."

"I love you." She said and Finnick kissed her again.

"I love you too."

And then he was gone, back into the ocean were he really belonged.

Annie went back home, trudging up the beach with her satchel and blanket. She snuck in the servant's door and quickly went up the servant's staircase into her room, only to find Cora there. She was sitting on her bed, legs crossed so very unladylike that Annie had to resist the urge to laugh.

"Where have you been sneaking off too?" Cora asked with a wicked smile as Annie put down her stuff and hung her coat upon the little rack. She quickly unlaced her kirtle, undid her chemise, before pulling on a warm linen nightgown and quickly snuck into bed, her sister lying beside her.

"Nowhere. Just outside."

"Oh boo! I know that's a lie." Cora said, lightly hitting her arm. "Tell me the truth. It's a boy, isn't it?"

Annie thanked the Gods for the darkness of nighttime so Cora didn't catch her blush.

"It's not-"

"Don't lie. Come on. You can tell me anything." Cora said, earnestly.

"Really?" Annie asked, thinking of how Cora would take it if she told the truth.  
"Oh come on, just tell me."

"Well…yes, it's a boy." Annie said and Cora squealed in delight.

"You've got to tell me now. Is he a strapping young local? A servant?"

"No…he's…not from around here." Annie said quietly.

"A passing trader?"

"Something like that." Annie said quietly. "I…love him. I really do. But we can't be together."

"Oh Annie." Cora said, grasping her hand. "If you really love each other it will work out somehow."

"Cora…we both know that's not true." Annie said, as she curled over on her side.

Cora didn't say anything, but gently held Annie's hand as she began to cry.

* * *

The morning went as always. Annie was awoken by her maid, her sister having gone back to her own room some time after Annie had fallen asleep. She was quickly shooed out of her bed that was made by two more maids that quickly came into the room with fresh linens. She groggily got to her feet, wincing at the feeling of the cold hard wood floor. She began lifting up her arms and hair at the right times, until she was put into her chemise, a petticoat, and then laced into her kirtle. Today's kirtle was a vivid rose pink, a color she didn't normally wear. Her color palate was normally much more subdued, greens, light blues, grey, and perhaps dark red. Her sister was normally the one in the purples and dark blues and pinks. Had her mother asked for her to try a richer color? For what purpose would that achieve?

She almost shook her head. It was too early to be thinking of such a trivial issue. She'd rather be thinking about the day at hand.

"Have you been sleeping well, young Miss?" Her maid asked, waking Annie from her daydream as Annie sat down in front of the mirror. The maid began to comb her Annie's hair as she continued to speak, "You've been looking terribly tired."

"I still have nightmares sometimes." Annie said, and that wasn't a lie. She did have nightmares of that night, but more often then not her dreams became more about Finnick's lips then the tempest ocean water.

"Perhaps we should have milord and lady excuse you for more rest." The maid said, the comb tugging at a tangle.

"No, no. I'm fine. No one to impress, anyways." Annie said with a small laugh and the maid touched her chin and forced her to look forward.

"I doubt we are looking at the same young Mistress." The maid said, "Beautiful dark hair, flawless pale skin, elegant long fingers, quick-witted green eyes, impeccable posture, a fine knowledge of the sciences, languages, histories, and math of the world, an appreciation of the arts, and a find hand at three instruments. You are as much a prize as the elder young Mistress and are only becoming more beautiful by the day."

"Doubtful." Annie said with a shake of her head.

"And of course, humble and well-mannered. You will be a wonderful head of a home, young Miss." One of the younger maids said.

"Oh shoo. Get back to work." Her maid said causing the other girls to giggle and continue on with their cleaning. Her hands were upon Annie's shoulders and she squeezed them gentle. "Young Mistress, I must tell you something. The cook overheard your parents talking."

"My parents?" Annie said just as quietly.

"Yes. There has been…an offer for your hand." She said quietly. Annie gaped and turned to look at her.

"What?" She hissed. "You're kidding. This must be a lie. The cook must have heard wrong. It had to be an offer for my sister's hand."

"No, no, Young Mistress. It was an offer for you. By the Archduke's son himself."

"Archduke! Why would he marry so below his class? And to me?" Annie said shocked.

"There has been talk. You survived the storm, and being adrift for two whole weeks. They say the God of Good Fortune has blessed you. Most of those upper class men would kill for good fortune to keep away diseases, attempts on their lives, and the birthing of strong sons." The maid said and suddenly Annie felt her face burn with embarrassment. She didn't want a man to want her just because of good luck; she didn't need another man to love her. She had Finnick, who liked her for her. And she didn't need anything more then that.

"I believe I would rather not have this discussion." Annie said in a rather clipped tone.

"Of course, Young Miss." Her maid said just as professionally, she took a step back and Annie stood up, fully prepared for the day.

She was walked to the dining room along with the maids, the door opened by two butlers. The dining room itself was made up of a long table of rich wood, walls hung with the richest of tapestries woven with gold and silver, portraits of past Dukes and Duchesses, with a crystal chandelier that held fat golden beeswax candles to be lighted for nighttime meals. Her family was currently in the process of sitting down as she entered, allowed the servant to pull out her chair and was seated between her sister and brother. Her father smiled at her.

"Good morning, Annabel." He said, unfolding his napkin.

"Good morning, Father." She said, folding her hands upon her lap.

The food was brought out, dish by dish. A platter of fresh fruit, bowls filled with vibrantly colored jams, warm breads, opulent pastries, scrambled eggs that were filled with herbs, ham glazed in honey, and their glasses were filled with tea or fruit juices. Each of them was served, food and drink tasted by servants to ensure no poisoning, before they engaged in the daily prayer to Gods of the pantheon, and her Uncle began to speak of the happenings of the day.

"Tonight is the Royal Embassy's ball we host every year. This year, we have been blessed with the presence of my brother and his family. Let us remember how to act accordingly as hosts and ensure another successful party this year." The Duke said, "Our honor is our history."

"Yes, Duke." They all murmured in response, before beginning to eat. However, Annie found that she hadn't much of an appetite. She just couldn't shake the sinking feeling she had in her gut. She just kept trying to convince herself that the cook had heard wrong. There was no offer for her hand. If there had been, her family would be rejoicing.

Or maybe you just aren't facing the truth. You knew this would happen eventually. Another part of her told her as she slowly spread butter upon a piece of bread.

Annie took a deep breath to calm herself before taking a bite of bread. She felt a small tug on her dress, only to see Kai looking at her worriedly.

"Are you okay, Annie?" He asked and Annie gently touched his hair, stroking it.

"I just haven't been sleeping well." She told her little brother who nuzzled into her touch.

"Should we send for the healer, Annabel?" Her mother asked and Annie looked up, startled.

"No. No, I should be fine." Annie said, feeling uncomfortable.

"Well, why haven't you been sleeping?" Her mother interrogated.

"Nightmares." Annie said immediately.

"As long as you are alright for tonight." She said with a small smile, "I'm sure you'll be feeling better soon."

Annie clutched her hands into her dress before saying quietly,

"I hope."

"You look very beautiful in that color, dear." Her father said approvingly. "My wife, did you choose that for her?"

"No, I did." The Duchess said with a smile, "Annabel always chooses such plain colors for herself. The girl should be dressed in the most beautiful of colors, as she is a guest in my house."

"Thank you for your kindness." Annie said bowing her head.

"Of course, dear niece. Your respectfulness is always refreshing when dealing with two silly girls who only expect the finer things in life." The Duke said looking at Rae and Ariel in their rich purple and sunrise yellow dresses. Cora herself dressed in a rich dark blue giggled as Rae and Ariel both protested. "Tell me, brother, how did you go raising girls without them becoming silly creatures? As of course you know most women are inclined to become."

"They know to respect their father for I give them respect. And my respect is earned, not expected." Annie's father said, sipping at his tea. Annie ignored the twinge of insult that she took from the comment and began to take bites of fresh strawberries.

"Father, can I go to the ball tonight?" Kai asked in a doleful tone, almost causing giggles to erupt from Annie's throat.

"No, not until you are older. You must catch up upon your lessons that you have had obstinate disregard for these past couple of days." Her father said with a small smile.

"But Father, fractions hurt my head." Kai whined and Annie ruffled his hair.

"Perhaps if you listened to your tutor you would be able to understand." Annie teased her little brother who pouted. "Mother, would you give me permission to go outside for a stroll and have a bit of fresh air?"

"Yes, I do believe the air would be good for your constitution. Get some color back in your cheeks. Bring your sister along as well." Her mother said cutting up something upon her plate.

"Rae and Ariel, you go as well. Perhaps your cousins will teach you some manners before tonight." Their Uncle said and both her cousins just huffed.

After the Duke finished, they were excused from the table and then changed into their riding habits to cover most of their skin. The heavy, too-warm outfit included a tailored jacket and matching skirt and petticoat and chemisette, low heeled boots, necktie, gloves, and of course the ridiculous looking wide-brim hats with feathers and ribbons and pearls and flowers decorating it. Finally each of them was given a lace parasol and sent along their merry way.

"I asked for a spot of fresh air. I can barely feel anything but dreadful in all of these layers." Annie muttered pulling at her heavy pink skirt. "Why not just wrap up in head to toe in linens?"

"Oh Annie, everyone knows that a proper lady must not be tanned. Pale, and full-bodied is how a man wants a woman." Cora said before smiling devilishly, "Unless of course the man you so desperately try not to reveal likes you better with you clothes off!"

"Cora! How vulgar!" Rae giggled.

"Cora, it's not like that." Annie said, though it was very much like that. If Finnick saw her on all of these layers, he would be absolutely confounded and in tears of laughter. He barely understood why she wore the kirtles she did when she visited him, nor why she didn't find it appropriate to just take it off. Merfolk were used to undress, after all.

"Oh it isn't? Then enlighten me on what it's really like." Cora said walking beside Annie.

"He and I…we just talk. There's nothing else to it." Annie said twirling her parasol in her hand.

"Have you kissed him?" Ariel asked excitedly and Annie blushed. Cora immediately smiled.

"Oh you little liar! You have kissed him haven't you?"

"Well yes, but I barely see how that's your concern." Annie said, "It's not like I've done anything bad."

"Of course you haven't. No one said you did." Cora said, sitting down beneath a large maple tree. "In any case, we all know how it goes. We must marry who our father deems fit, and then we don't have much of a choice about it."

"I know." Annie said heavily.

"So don't fall too deeply. It'll just hurt you in the end." Cora said, before she suddenly said, "Do you remember that rhyme the maids used to sing to us?"

"Oh! I know it." Ariel said before beginning, "_To be a fine lady some things must be met, skin white as snow and hair never fret_."

"_To be a true lady one's voice is never loud, one has to be demure yet stand out in a crowd…"_ Rae continued,

"_To be a fair lady, one walks in time, understands music and masters the rhymes." _Cora began and motioned to Annie as she finished the rhyme grudging.

"_To be a proper lady, the truest rule of all…To listen to thy father, and for his choice you shall fall_." Annie said quietly before giving a very unladylike sound of exasperation, "It's just that…it's unfair."

"Oh Annie, you never know. What if a prince fell in love with you? Wouldn't that be wonderful? I've always dreamed of marrying a prince." Rae said dreamily and Ariel laughed beside her,

"That dream won't come true if you don't start doing all of your lessons." Ariel teased caused Rae to tug on her hair playfully. Annie almost laughed as technically a prince was in love with her. But not really the prince that Rae imagined sweeping her off her feet.

"And that goes for both of you." Cora said in a motherly tone.

They all erupted into giggles until they had forgotten what they were laughing about in the first place and their maids had to summon them back.

* * *

"Young Miss, stay still!" The maid ordered as they yanked the ties on her corset so hard she saw stars.

"Can't it go any looser?" Annie gasped, as she attempted to fight the desire to just curl over and cry. "I think I'm about to expire."

"No, Young Miss. Beauty is pain." The maid said, finally lacing her in. Annie just focused on continuing to breath as she did so, as another maid patted her forehead with a handkerchief. "There we are."

Annie attempted to breath as the maids began to style her hair. She was wearing a blue hoop-skirted dress, the skirt decorated with a hand-sewed flower and vine design of ivory and shot with silver, while ivory colored ties were tied at the front of her dress, and at her shoulders. Her hair was styled into a teased front with a braid that fell over her shoulder, while a headband made of pearls and ivory flowers was pinned to her hair with silver hair combs in the shape of flowers sculpted of pearls, silver, and encrusted with sapphires. The maids powered her face to almost snow pale, before of course adding the blush, her lips were painted to accentuate the redness. It was at this point that she was splashed with the floral water, fresh with the notes of freesia, jasmine, lilies, and rose.

"Oh Young Miss, not a more beautiful girl lives in the land." The maids cooed and she pointedly ignored them, as they placed heavy dangling earrings of silver and pearl at her ears.

"Where am I off too?" Annie asked as she stood up, "The main stairs to get introduced?"

"Yes." Her maid said quickly.

"What of my sister? Is she already off?" Annie asked, knocking on her sister's door. Immediately she burst out, her maids in a tizzy as they tried to finish powdering her as she moved out the door, in a royal purple dress with golden hand sewed details. Cora's hair was styled into a crown of braids, with what looked like gold braided in and it was pinned with golden leaves making her hair look like a crown of autumn fire, but perhaps most impressive of all with the necklace, clasped at her neck that was crafted in an open lace pattern with gold and amethyst. Annie doubted she had ever seen a more beautiful piece of jewelry.

"Isn't it spectacular?" Cora asked giving a twirl and touching her necklace as if to draw attention to it. Not that it needed it. "A suitor sent it to me."

"What suitor has the means to create such a thing?" Annie asked in awe touching the necklace that was warmed by her sister's skin.

"The son of the Jewel house, the royal jewel merchants." Cora said excitedly, grabbing Annie's hands and spinning her around. "Isn't it grand, Annie?"

"That's wonderful, Cora." Annie said honestly. Annie was happy that her sister had found someone that she liked and her father would most definitely approve of.

"Oh yes, certainly. Let's go, Annie. A ball awaits." Cora said, looping her arm through Annie's and they began to walk in time.

They walked to the entrance to the grand hall, where they waited in line behind their father and mother to be introduced.

"Of the royal merchant house, house Cresta Lord and Lady Cresta." The servant introduced and their mother and father walked through the door to a generous applause. Her sister's arm almost tightened on her and she looked at her hopefully.

"He'll be here tonight." Cora said excitedly.

"And you're so beautiful that I doubt any man will be looking at the silly necklace." Annie said with a smile that Cora returned.

"Of the royal merchant house, house Cresta, Lady Cora and Lady Annabel." The servant introduced. Both Cora and Annie walked through the open door to applause and descended down the stairs together. She heard the whispering of course from all the fellow ladies about her sister's necklace, but immediately two young men came up with their father and another man, a much sterner looking man.

"The jewels I sent look most magnificent, Cora." Lord Marvel said, with a smile and a bow, which Cora returned with a curtsy. He held out his hand, "Would you care for a dance?"

"I would be honored." Cora said, and they walked out to the dancing together. Her father looked most serious standing beside the two men.

"Annabel, let me introduce the Archduke and his son, Gloss." Her father said and Annie curtsied respectfully as "Gloss" bowed before her before holding out his hand which Annie took.

"I have heard many tales, but none did justice to your beauty." Gloss complimented, but Annie found no comfort looking into those cold blue eyes.

"You jest." Annie said curtly.

"Ah, a young lady with some fire. I do appreciate that in a woman." The Archduke laughed. Gloss gave a smile that was much more forced.

"Would milady honor me with a dance?" Gloss asked and Annie tried to not be visibly unnerved.

"The honor would be mine." Annie said with feigned politeness, and Gloss quickly whisked her out to the dance floor. She tried not to be repulsed by his hot, callused hands, and imposing gait, but instead tried to imagine it was Finnick's endearingly clumsy footsteps and cold, gentle touch as Gloss leaded her around the dance floor with practice ease.

"Tell me, everyone says you survive two weeks out at sea. Is this true?"

"Yes." Annie answered shortly, hoping to put him off. However his pleasant smile stayed plastered upon his face.

"How did you survive out there, milady?" He pressed, and this time Annie didn't bother to hide her contempt.

"It was a terrifying ordeal that haunts me nightly, and if you are trying to court me interrogating me on the matter will get you no where." Annie said sharply. Gloss chuckled, the sound grating to Annie's ears.

"I like my women like I like my horses, feisty. It just makes breaking them all the more fun." Gloss said in a humored tone that had Annie nearly steaming.

"If you wish for a feisty woman look somewhere else. You are the most ill mannered beast I have ever met."

"Do insult me more. It endears me to you." Gloss said, and Annie felt the hand on her hip travel down. If looks could kill Annie was murdering him in ten different ways by this point.

"Get your hand off of me." She snapped.

"Do you tell all of your suitors that?"

"I have no suitors." Annie said, "And I will not marry so far away from my home."

"What choice do you have in this matter, woman?"

"I am of noble blood. Do not address me in such a discriminatory fashion."

"Barely. However, you are of use to me. A girl so blessed by the Gods in my house would secure good fortune, a thing my family requires. Besides, I've grown fond of your looks over these few moments." Gloss said much more quietly. "It's a very good offer you know. I am in line to be a very powerful man, and I do need a wife. All you would ever need to do for me was birth sons and serve as a beacon of hope."

"How dare you." Annie hissed feeling close to tears. She didn't want this. She just wanted Finnick, she wanted his touch and to hear his voice. She wanted to forget about this encounter and never see him ever again.

The song ended and Gloss bowed, and immediately Annie hurried away.

She stood at the edge of the dance floor by herself for a while, gazing at her sister and her enamored love. Why did her love have to be so difficult? As she was wondering this her eye was caught suddenly by a specific table. A slight young woman, of olive skin and a simple braid sitting with a man much her opposite with a merry appearance, blonde curls and eyes like morning glories.

"Aren't they a strange pair?" Marvel's sister Glimmer giggled.

"Who are they?" Annie asked, intrigued. There was something about the woman. Something that hit her much in the same way as Finnick did.

"Count Mellark and his wife Katniss." She said.

"She has no title?" Annie asked confused, had a Count married a commoner? Well, that would explain Glimmer's obvious disdain of the poor woman.

"Her title is Katniss, Huntress of the Old Wood." Glimmer said before leaning in close and saying in a hushed tone, "They say she's an elf."

"An elf!" Annie said, "You mean one of the fair folk?"

"Oh yes. But notice how her ears are covered. Others have asked and she nearly gutted them on the spot. I can't imagine what it took for Count Mellark to tame her. And certainly he could have done better." Lady Clove giggled and Annie immediately flushed with rage.

"Well, I believe Katniss, Huntress of the Old Wood is beautiful, and certainly she is above entertaining cruel court jokes." Annie said sharply and Glimmer and Clove giggled and walked away leaving Annie to sigh heavily and look back over at Katniss and Count Mellark only to see them looking back at her. Had she spoken more loudly then she had intended? She immediately blushed to her ears and tried to look away, only for a few moments later of the incessant feeling of eyes upon her she walked over and sat herself down at their table.

"Why hello. I'm Count Peeta Mellark, I normally just go by Peeta." He said with a smile that Annie could tell was honest.

"Annabel of House Cresta, I normally go by Annie." She said with a smile. Katniss just continued to stare at Annie openly for a few moments before Peeta got up,  
"I have to go make my round to exchange pleasantries. It was nice meeting you Annabel." He said before leaving the table, only with Katniss and Annie there. They sat in an awkward silence for a few moments before Katniss cleared her throat.

"Thank you." She said quietly, "I normally hear such things, insulting my character and things of the like, and it does grate upon my nerves after a while."

"It's not a problem…I'm sorry to ask, but is it true? Are you an elf?" Annie asked, her own curiosity getting the better of her.

Not answering aloud, she pushed back her hair to reveal tapered ears, ears that looked uncannily similar to Finnick's. She only allowed a glance before her hand went back to rest upon her green skirts.

"You do not seem to be in disbelief. Does it have anything to do with the scent of fairy upon you?" Katniss asked, and before Annie could answer she felt a touch at her arm and looked up to see her sister.

"Annie, mother is asking for you." Cora said and Annie got up. She curtsied to Katniss, and Annie could swear she felt her eyes on her a long time afterwards.

Her mother sat with most of the older court's ladies. Cora and Annie took their turn curtsying before they sat down with them. Viscountess Effie was sitting among them, her powered wig so high that Annie had to almost crane her neck to see the top, and pinned with pink feathers and shaped like a tower of cakes that much matched her ensemble. So was the style of the Capitolise, where she hailed. She fanned herself with a fur and feather fan.

"My dear Cora and Annabel, how lovely it is to see you again." Viscountess Effie said with a smile.

"It's lovely to see you as well, Viscountess. How is your husband Viscount Abernathy?" Cora asked and Effie smiled.

"Very well thank you." She said before smiling, "I do believe I saw Annabel dancing with the Archduke's son."

"Oh yes. Isn't it wonderful Annie? Tell me, did you make a good impression?" Her mother asked and Annie sighed.

"I wonder." Annie said quietly, and Viscountess Effie just smiled.

"Well no matter, the feast is about to begin!" Viscountess Effie said, "All you need is a little food in you to get your hopes up."

Annie sighed and shook her head and _hoped_ she would never see Gloss ever again.

* * *

Her mother and father's gazes were both locked on Annie as she fidgeted in her seat. She had been called from the library where she been attempting to find all she could on fairies, or mermen, but had severely disappointed. Most of anything there was on the merfolk was fairytales about mermaids. There wasn't even a single mention of mermen. But of course, it seemed that most encounters with mermen ended up in death so there probably weren't that many tales to tell. And yet again she wished she had had more time to speak with Katniss, Huntress of the Old Wood.

But then she had been escorted by the maids to a sitting room, where currently she was squirming under the gaze of her mother and father.

"The Archduke and his family are coming tonight for dinner." Her father said, and Annie clutched at her skirts with shaking fingers.

"Why would you be talking to me alone about this?" Annie asked quietly.

"The Archduke's son has made an offer for your hand. He tripled what we asked for a bride price." Her father said and Annie stared at him.

"You're wrong. This must be some sort of joke. Why would he do that?" Annie demanded, and her mother wiped at her eyes with her embroidered handkerchief.

"Because he wants to marry you! Isn't it wonderful?" Her mother said, choking on her joy, "I never thought the day would come so soon. Oh, Annie, this is just so wonderful! I have got to get the ordered begun for your dress."

"This isn't wonderful!" Annie said forcefully, "I refuse to marry him!"

"Annabel, now why on Earth would you say such a thing?" Her father said and Annie tried desperately to keep back her tears.

"Because, he insulted me. He was rude, and touched me inappropriately! I refuse to see him!" Annie snapped, crossing her arms over her chest.

"The Archduke's son? Annie, are you sure you aren't just saying that?" Her mother asked in an insinuating manner and Annie stared at her, appalled beyond belief and insulted.

"Mother, I would never lie about something like that! How could you say that, considering I've known you for all of my life? Are you just going to trust a man who you've known for a few days over your own daughter?" Annie demanded, her eyes now leaking the tears she had desperately tried to reign in.

"Annie, I'm sure whatever offense that Archduke's son made to you wasn't on purpose." Her father tried to soothe, but Annie just wasn't having it.

"I absolutely, positively refuse to see him. I refuse to marry him. I refuse to even be in the same room as him! Now I shall excuse myself to my chambers!" She snapped before storming off, despite the protests of her parents. She got into her room and locked all of the doors, before sitting upon her bed, covers drawn over her shoulders.

Her heart was so heavy and she felt so cold. But it wasn't the cold of Finnick's lips nor his hands, it was the aching, desolate cold of loneliness. She was, after all, breaking her promise. She had told him that she would be there tonight. Wouldn't he be worried about her? He would sit there all night waiting for her, whatever trinket he had brought clutched in his hand. Finnick was smart though. He wouldn't linger until morning when someone could spot him. But would he stay near? Would he wait for her?

What if he thought she wouldn't ever come again because she hated him?

She lay there, curled in her blankets and sheets, trying to brace herself from the waves of sadness and despair that threatened to send her into the dark. He wouldn't think that. They loved each other. No matter how ill conceived it was, Annie could tell he did.

"Finnick." The name formed from dry tongue and longing lips, and then like a ripened fruit it fell again, "Finnick."

She let her eyes drift close, and in that place between wakefulness and sleep she could feel him. She felt his hands touching her face, his lips softly pressing upon the hollow of her neck. Reverent hands pulled her to his naked form, and held her there gently. She was slipping away, into his touch, that was so loving that she could barely stand to be apart from it.

She let her head lull back as his lips dared the edge of her dress. She could hear his purr, the teasing hand pulling up the hem of dress.

"Annie." His voice was low and seductive, it send a primal shiver through her body. "Dreaming about me? You naughty girl, you should be here with me."

Yes, she thought, the pleasant haze of sleep and desire numbing her ability to think. Yes, she should be with him. She should be touching him, kissing him, loving him. But there was something…she couldn't-

She was distracted by the feeling of his rough, cold hands squeezing her thigh. She felt his other hand slide back, lifting her leg to allow his mouth to press against the arch of her foot, as it had all that time ago. She couldn't stop the squeak, nor the shivers of helpless delight from wracking her nearly limp body.

"Finnick…I love you." Annie sighed, the words so effortless, as if made to flow together.

"And I love you."

The voice wasn't Finnick's, it was taunting and filled with scorn. Annie's eyes flew open just as Gloss's hands closed over her throat. He was straddling her, blue eyes glared at her with a killing look; his mouth was drawn back into a grin of hatred, madness, cruelty, and glee. His hair was tousled, and his lips were swollen as if with kisses.

And he was choking the life out of her.

She could feel his hands around her neck, and the weight of his body crushing hers. She smelt wine on him, and perfume. In a blind panic, fueled by her desire to live, Annie tried to claw at his arms. Flailing with her arms, legs, even her body, but she just couldn't breathe. She couldn't, couldn't, couldn't; it was as if she was being crushed by the cold, black waves, pressed under by the force of the storm as she drowned again, sucking in water instead of air and expelling it forcefully to let out a scream-

Annie flew up in bed, soaked to the bone with sweat, her stomach churning. It was considerably darker then when she must've fallen asleep, and she realized the knocking on the door must've been what tore her from her nightmare. Blankets still wrapped around her shoulders, she walked to the door, but made no move to open it.

"What is it?"

"It's been decided." Her father said. "You shall marry Gloss."

"Father…" She croaked, her legs giving out as the weight of this announcement crushed her. She pressed her fingers against the door. "Do I get no choice nor voice in the matter regarding the rest of my life?"

"This _is_ the best choice, love. This way you won't have to go back across the ocean. You will be protected and provided with everything imaginable. And eventually, my dear Annabel, perhaps you'll fall in love with him." Her father explained and Annie didn't even bother to hide the choking sobs.

"I could never fall in love with him, Father. I'm already in love with another man." Annie admitted, "Please. Don't do this to me."

"I know. You have been sneaking out and I knew. I tried not to see. But Annie, we cannot play any games anymore. This is the way it must be. Say goodbye to him tomorrow night."

"Father-"

"No arguments! Be grateful I am allowing this." He father said forcefully. "I will allow you to go and say goodbye to him on my blessing, then after that you will be married to Gloss."

"When? When shall I be married to him?" Annie asked, suddenly panicked.

"You shall be married to Gloss upon the next full moon." Her father told her, his tone resigned. "After tomorrow night you will not be allowed out past sunset. I shall have guards posted at your doors to keep any visitor from entering that is not one of your family, or your maids. And someone shall accompany you to all things."

"But father…that is too cruel." Annie sobbed. "Haven't I been through enough? Can't I be allowed some happiness? If I weren't a woman I would-"

"It's because you're a woman I must make sure you are taken care of. You and your siblings mean more to me then anything else, but Kai will always have the easy route. Cora had already made a fine choice. But Annie, how do I protect my daughter who refuses to be protected by her family? Even if you won't allow me, let a man who is worthy of you do so." Her father demanded but Annie just cried harder.

"I will be miserable all of my days with him." Annie told her father, "If you force me to do this, you will regret it for the rest of your life."

"This is the best choice, my wonderful, strong daughter. Please, respect my decision." Her father said shortly, before she heard his footsteps fade away into the distance.

Annie cried until eventually, completely exhausted by her misery, she plunged into darkness and felt no more.

* * *

The ocean mocked her with its calmness. She sat staring out at the sea, wondering if this was how she would spend the rest of her days. Annie would probably never be allowed to see the ocean again up close, just as she would never see Finnick again. Annie would only ever be able to gaze from afar, dream about him.

It was going to end eventually. She tried to comfort herself. Maybe it's better this way.

"Finnick!" She called, and almost as soon as the name left her lips Finnick popped up above the water. Unlike usual he held back, gazing at her with a typical bored expression.

"I felt you yesterday." He said, "But you didn't come down to the ocean."

"Felt me?" She asked and he held out his hand to point over her heart.

"Here. You called me here, and I felt you. I felt sadness, love, and then panic. And then, you were gone. What happened?" He asked, drawing his hand away. Annie swallowed the lump in her throat and a strange laugh.

"You know how I told you that our kind court at balls?" She asked Finnick who nodded slowly. "Well…a man asked for my hand."

Finnick tensed up, every muscle in his body becoming stiff and rigid with rage.

"And you refused, didn't you?" He demanded and Annie nodded and wiped at her tears.

"I did. I vehemently refused. But it doesn't matter. I have no choice." Annie said quietly. "And I've been forbidden from ever coming here again. This is…the last time we can ever see each other."

Finnick touched her face, bringing her face to his as he began to kiss her tears.

"Don't cry. Please don't cry." Finnick begged, "Your tears hurt me."

"I can't help it, Finnick. I'm so sad. I'm never going to see you again! I'm going to have to spend the rest of my life married to a man I hate." Annie sobbed, and Finnick pulled back.

"There has to be a way to stop this. There has to be." Finnick said gently, but Annie grasped his hand.

"There's no way." Annie whispered.

"Then don't leave me." He said gently, touching her lips sending shivers down her spine.

"I don't have a choice." Annie said, covering his hand with hers. "We couldn't be together in the end. Even though I would do anything to change it. I am human. And you are a merman. We are two separate species."

He grasped her wrist and pressed her hand against his. His fingers were so long they could've easily folded over hers. They were scaly, webbed and finned, but they were hands just like hers. He smiled an almost desperate looking smile at her.

"Not too different." He said quietly, and Annie laughed a laugh that sounded more like a sob.

"Finnick…I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." She said, wiping away all of her useless tears. Finnick suddenly grasped her hands again, looking very serious.

"How long do I have?" He asked and Annie stared at him.

"How long? Until the next full moon but…Finnick…we can't do anything about this. It's over." Annie said and Finnick shook his head suddenly looking livid.

"It's not over. I just need to know how much time I have."

"No more time." Annie said hysterically, "I have no more time! This is it. The last moments of my life, my real life. For the rest of it I'll be married to a man I don't love. I'll be forced to warm his bed and have his children. I can't live like that, Finnick. I can't. I can't-"

"I won't allow him to touch you." He said forcefully, and Annie shook her head.

"What can you do to stop him?" Annie asked curling up into herself. "I don't want him to touch me, but I won't have a choice. He'll force me."

"He won't touch you." Finnick snapped, his teeth clenched. "He won't touch you if you don't want it. I won't let him."

"You can't do anything about it Finnick." Annie whispered. "So…before I have to go, can you kiss me? Can you kiss me good bye?"

He looked at her, and Annie's heart ached. He touched her chin, tipping it up so he could press his lips against hers. Finnick pressed his lips against hers, softly at first, before gaining passion. She was soon underneath him, her hands tangled in his hair, their mouths melded together as his tongue coaxed hers. He pulled back, grasping her hand by the wrist and turning her hand palm-up.

"Do you trust me?" He asked gently, pulling back her sleeve.

"Yes." She whispered,

"Then I shall give you something to keep you safe." Finnick said gently, "It will only work upon men who are not me nor your lifeblood. They will not be able to touch you.

Annie was about to say something just as Finnick pressed his lips upon her wrist. A gasp escaped her lips, and she completely forgot what it was. It felt as if a gossamer blanket of pure warmth and comfort settled over her shoulders. Finnick smiled at her and Annie smiled back wobbly.

"You will save me, won't you?" Annie asked, drawing her hand back from Finnick's touch her fingers tracing over the tingling skin where he had just kissed her. Finnick nodded, looking resolute.

"No matter what the cost, I will save you. So believe in me." Finnick said, "And fight back with all of your strength."

"I will." Annie said, her throat feeling as if it would close with the strength of her emotion.

"I will love you until the end of my life. Don't ever doubt it." Finnick said, holding her hands in his.

"I love you too."

"This isn't goodbye." Finnick promised and Annie bit her lip.

"Then why does it feel so much like one?" Annie asked and Finnick tipped up her head forcing her to look at him.

"This isn't goodbye until we make it so." Finnick said strongly. "Believe in me."

"I do. I'll believe in you." Annie said, grabbing his face and kissing him desperately. He kissed back just as strongly before Annie pulled away. She began to walk back to the house, not daring to look back until she was all the way up the sand and almost at the door. When she did, Finnick was gone and she was grabbed by the arm by a guard and led away back to her bedroom.

* * *

**I bet half of you saw that coming, and I bet you can all guess what Finnick is going to do…but for the sake of cliffhangers,**

**DUH DUH DUUUUUUH!**

**I hope you all enjoyed the latest installment of Adrift. I believe there shall only be two more chapters after this, so just to prepare you guys!**

**Oh and by the way, researching fashion for ye olden days is difficult. When the conversations about color comes up, back in the olden times colors like purple and blue were only for the rich and powerful as to get your hands on the dye to make it was expensive, the same goes for bright colors as well. Also the design behind Cora's necklace was majorly inspired by Satine's necklace in Moulin Rouge. That necklace happens to be the most expensive piece of jewelry ever made for film and it featured a total of 1308 diamonds.**

**Thanks for all the amazing support in writing this story, please leave a review to tell me what you think, and if you want to read more from me check out my other Odesta fic Reaching You, but until next time ~OMGitsgreen**


	4. Engulf

_Engulf_

* * *

_There was only one way to be with her beloved, and that was to become a human. She went to the deepest and darkest cave where the Sea Witch lived and begged her to become a human. The Sea Witch, well known for her cruel deals said that she could turn the Mermaid Princess human, but only if she gave the Sea Witch her lovely voice. Very desperate, The Mermaid Princess took the Sea Witch's offer and was given legs, but her voice was gone._

_When the Mermaid Princess got to shore, the staff of the castle took her in. The Princess had quickly discovered that every time she took a step it felt as if a thousand needles plunged into her feet, and struggled to adapt to the world above. But that wasn't the only tragedy. When the Prince had been found upon the shore, he had awoken to find another fair maiden there. Convinced she had been the one that had saved him, he declared to all the land his intent to marry the fair maiden._

* * *

His father had cast out the Sea Witch a long time ago. So long ago, in fact, that the tale had almost become a legend among their tribe. It was said the Sea Witch, after it had claimed the soul of the Mermaid Princess who had melted away into sea foam, had gone on to cause more destruction and mayhem for it had devoured the most purest of souls and become nearly impossible to defeat. Maybe that had been the Sea Witch's plan all along, but despite Finnick's curiosity about that detail no one would ever really know. However, more importantly then anything else, eventually the Sea Witch became almost single-handedly responsible for bringing down the rule of the Kingdom of Atlantis that had once united all of the clans. Fragmented and terrified of the wicked magic the Sea Witch held, the merfolk lived in constant terror of the Sea Witch and the wretched enchantments, plagues, and danger it caused.

When his father had been a young merman, he led a desperate last-ditch effort charge against the Sea Witch. The plan was simple. They tricked the Sea Witch to come out of its cave by sending the most beautiful mermaid they could find to lure it out with her singing voice. At the thought of stealing another pure soul, the Sea Witch was drawn out like a fish to bait. Once the Sea Witch was in sight, they surrounded it, and without any chance to give orders his father stabbed the Sea Witch in the mouth so it could not speak, and massacred the Sea Witch's minions before banishing it to the far off realms of the sea where it could no longer create wreck the havoc it had once caused. The ending wasn't happy though, because despite the banishment of the Sea Witch, the clans were still fragmented and distrustful of the other clans. In the end, perhaps, the Sea Witch had gotten what it had wanted. Fear still ruled the merfolk.

Certainly the tale had been stretched to some extent but to his increased frustration none of the elder merfolk wished to tell him whereabouts he would find the Sea Witch. Maybe it was because they didn't want to remember, or just the fact that they were just too old. But by the second night of being apart from Annie he was desperate, and none of the others were giving him anything he could use. He didn't have enough time to waste even a moment. He needed to find some way to save Annie and save her right then.

As he continued to desperately press the elders for answers, he finally got something he could use from one of the eldest merfolk still alive in their clan, the one who they all called the Wizened. His skin was translucent, his eyes milky white, his teeth had mostly fallen out, and he could barely speak but eventually he managed to warble out something after Finnick had offered him some food,

"Go to the Old One, the one who can speak with the Goddess of the Sea. Go to her stone house and perhaps she who knows all can help you, for we cannot." He gurgled as he slurped upon the oysters Finnick had cracked. Finnick frowned and searched his mind for anything that he could possibly remember about a stone house, or if Annie had ever mentioned anything, but came up upon a blank. All of the human's dwellings were made of stone or wood…or in some cases both. How would he possibly be able to distinguish this person's home?

"The Old One?" Finnick asked confused, "What does the Old One look like? How can I find her?"

"I've only seen the Old One once, young one. And my memory has been washed away. Water does not hold history, but you will learn this later." The Wizened gurgled, "But her stone house was the largest thing in sight. If you drift close to the human dwellings you shall find it. Go in the dead of night, when the humans shall not see you. Be careful, young one."

He tried to press further, to squeeze out any more information that he possibly could, but the Wizened just shook his head and numbly fumbled with the rest of his oysters. Knowing he could get nothing more from the Wizened's foggy mind, Finnick waited until the dead of night to follow his single lead.

The stone house the Wizened spoke of was the largest thing he had ever seen. He had to crane his neck to see to the top of it. But it was too far away from the ocean, and certainly he couldn't walk in there, not without assistance. Seeking another way he went closer to the port, to what he had heard Annie call on multiple occasions the canal. The water there was strange, almost…sweeter. Not salt brine, but fresh. It was a river, he thought suddenly panicked. Rivers, as told to him by the Chieftain was water that flowed into the sea with no salt. And their inhabitants, river nymphs didn't like merfolk encroaching on their domain. If a tribe of river nymphs were to catch him in their territory he would be killed immediately. But hopefully the human presence was far too populous for there to be any river nymphs within the close area.

Being extremely careful, darting from dock to dock he made his way up the river only to find, again, the temple was too far away to walk without certainly being caught. Feeling stumped, and the slightest bit defeated, he quickly returned back to the sea and gazed at the stone house, trying to figure out some way of getting in and eventually feeling more and more useless. His efforts had to have been futile in comparison to how Annie was certainly struggling at that very moment.

In thinking of Annie (not that much else occupied the wanderings of his mind as of late), he also hoped his gift had proven somewhat helpful to her. Merfolk could barely work any magic. However, Finnick had done all he could do. He had marked her as his own mate. A feat that was fantastic in its own regard. He hadn't thought it could be possible among humans and merfolk, as he had been told by everyone it was, but he had certainly proved that theory wrong.

Among merfolk, if another male attempted to touch the claimed mate of the other it would immediately set illness upon him, the effect of which could only be broken with one of the mates' death. Finnick had pushed his luck and tried to court a mate of another once as his victory over the shark had left him filled with hubris. The attempt had nearly been crippled with a pounding headache and a nausea so bad it left him sick and almost unable to move for hours afterward, and had taught him the value of paying attention to the warnings of his elders, as he didn't know everything in the world. Finnick hoped that it had the similar, if not the same effect upon humans and that this would at least keep Annie safe from any advances put upon her by that wretched male suitor Gloss.

He was right in the middle of thinking those thoughts when out of the corner of his eye he saw movement, quick movement coming towards him. There was a blur of motion, the sound of something whistling by his head. He ducked underwater; weaving through the shallows and the rocks, before seeing a foot hit the water. Knowing it was his chance he yanked it hard, causing the female to gasp sharply and hit the water and-

There was a bow and arrow strung aimed to hit him right between his eyes, and his hand was at the female's neck ready to yank her into the water. The wind caught him just right and he could smell her. It was the scent of the branch and leaves Annie had brought once, and fine dirt. And instinctually Finnick knew what he was dealing with. The old ones sometimes told stories of creatures like merfolk that lived upon the dirt.

"Land-dweller." He hissed, the land-dweller frowned and glared at him fiercely.

"A merman. I've never seen one so close to the land." The land-dweller said and Finnick could hardly contain his growl.

"It's hardly your concern."

"Tell me why and I might be able to assist. But only if you aren't here to attack humans." The land-dweller warned and Finnick frowned.

"Do you think me so stupid to do something like that?" He scoffed and released his hold on her before snorting, "Actually, yes. You do think me stupid if you even imply that possibility."

"Well I know your kind like to eat humans, and you aren't known for being the smartest beings known. Though, you at least have some sense about you it seems." The land-dweller said cautiously hand still poised to shoot, but Finnick just crossed his arms over his chest.

"I do eat humans, but only when they fall into the sea. I've got to eat, and meat is precious. But no, I wasn't so close to land because I was hunting. I need to speak to the Old One in the stone-house." Finnick said pointing to the stone-house. The female frowned, brow furrowed.

"You mean the temple? A priestess of the temple?"

"Were you not listening? The Old One in the stone-house!" Finnick said exasperated, "The one who can talk to the Goddess of the Sea."

"I understand. But why would you need to consult the Priestess of the Sea?" The land-dweller asked.

"I need to save the girl I love, and the only way to do so is to speak with her." Finnick explained and the female's frown deepened.

"The girl you love?" She asked and Finnick perked up.

"Yes, the girl I love very dearly."

"Is this girl…perhaps, a human?"

"Yes, her name is Annabel. Which means grace and beauty, but she mostly goes by Annie. Her mother's name is Laurel and her father's name is Daniel. And she has two siblings named Cora and Kai…and she lives with her Uncle, Aunt, and cousins in a stone-house." Finnick said, trying to give the best description he could, "Land-dweller, do you know Annie?"

"Yes, I believe I do. She was very kind to me when I first met her a few days ago at the Royal Embassy ball." The land-dweller said quietly, "Does she have dark hair and green eyes?"

"Yes! You do know Annie! Have you seen her? Is she well?" Finnick asked, desperate for any news regarding Annie and the land-dweller seemed to think on it.

"She has been engaged, I know this. And I believe I have heard she has locked herself in her room." The land-dweller said, "Then you must be the reason she smelled of Fay."

"I don't know about that, I'm happy to hear she is as safe as she can be. I have to help her, and the only way I can do that is to see the Old One." Finnick said urgently.

"Alright, I'll help. My name is Katniss, Huntress of the Old Wood by the way. Can't have you calling me land-dweller." Katniss said, holding out her hand which Finnick took as he bowed his head in traditional greeting.

"I am Finnick, Hunter of the Holy Fish, son of the Sea King." He introduced, "I am grateful for any assistance you can give me, but I do have to ask why."

Katniss gave Finnick a look, tucking a stray piece of dark hair behind her ear as her grey eyes burned into his.

"Because I was in a predicament much like yours. I sympathize with you. So therefore I'll help." She explained quickly. "Be here at four hours past dawn tomorrow. We'll get you in the Temple then."

"Alright." Finnick agreed, not having any other options but certainly liking this one the best.

"I will see you then." Katniss said quietly, before just as quickly she came, she left Finnick alone in the darkness of the night.

* * *

If Katniss was an agile huntress, her mate…or what she called 'husband' Peeta was a docile creature, prey. He was stocky and strong, with curly gold hair and eyes like blue tang that swam in the warmest of waters in the reefs of the south. In any other case, the meat on his bones would have been prized, but for now he would attempt to look past that in exchange for help.

"We have got clothes and a walking stick for you. It's still very early, so not many people will be at the Temple. This is the best time to do this. Keep your head down, and mouth closed. Not a single peep of those teeth, or else you'll be killed." Katniss warned and Finnick nodded, understanding.

"Alright, you probably need help getting into the clothes." Peeta said and helped Finnick awkwardly wrestle into the cloth. It felt restraining and itchy, and stuck to his wet skin and caught on his scales. How did humans go about wearing this stuff without wanted to scream? But then again this fabric would probably slide easily onto Annie's warm, smooth skin.

Soon enough he was in a shirt, breeches, and a cloak with a hood that Katniss pulled up. His hands were too big for the gloves they had brought and his feet didn't fit into the shoes, but Katniss told him that if he didn't make a big deal of them no one would notice in the dark. He was then handed and walking stick and began to walk with both Katniss and Peeta at either of his sides.

Land walking was difficult, as he wasn't made for it. His legs were too bendy and his feet were too flat and slapped upon the ground almost uncomfortably loud. He found himself relying heavily upon his walking stick to make it up the beach and down the little (what Peeta called) cobblestone street before ducking into the temple.

It was strange, almost like a giant dry cavern like the one he lived in. Columns of rock, and strange hanging orbs of light from the ceiling caught his eye at first but he soon became frozen with terror at the sight of the rock giants in front of him standing around a slim rock that somehow squirted out water, gazing down with their serious gaze. Sensing his distress Peeta gave him a smile.

"They're just statues, carved from rock. They can't hurt you." He explained and Finnick felt embarrassed by his comforting and held back his hiss of annoyance.

Katniss hurried ahead talking quickly to a young woman before she hurried off into one of the caverns. The young woman hurried off and Katniss returned to where Finnick was standing with Peeta's help.

"She said the Priestess should be out soon." Katniss said, before Finnick finally got up the nerve to ask.

"Do you live in a place with trees?" Finnick asked and Katniss seemed off guard by the question.

"Um…yes. Why?" She asked and not sensing any sort of animosity he continued to say,

"Annie tells me that fruit are baby trees, and I trust and love Annie, but is it true that a fruit will grow up to be a tree? Or is Annie playing a joke on me?" Finnick asked, "Because they are just so small, and it doesn't seem possible."

"The seeds inside fruit are the things that get planted to become trees. But…figuratively speaking yes." Katniss said, and Finnick smiled before forgetting he shouldn't do so and immediately stopped.

"And…do your kind talk to trees? The Elders said you did. They said that land-dwellers were merfolk who left the sea, and that they could converse with the plants and animals of the above-world where we cannot go and that they can work magic."

"Well, I don't know about the elves being merfolk once, as our lore tells of exactly the opposite. But we can speak to plants and animals." Katniss said, her face still a neutral mask, but her voice a little warmer. "And certain elves can work magic, like my sister Primrose, who is a healer-mage."

"So if you can speak with the tress, can you tell me what they talk about?" Finnick pressed. Oh, what wondrous things trees must talk about! About the soil, or the things they've seen, or perhaps the children who'd played in their branches! Annie once said that trees could live for hundreds of years. Some jellyfish could do so, but jellyfish were boring and not fun to talk to at all because they just had water for brains and stingy tentacles. Trees were probably much better conversationalists then jellyfish. And of course sea turtles could live for hundreds of years, but a lot of time they forgot what they were saying in the middle of saying it so they weren't good to talk to.

"They like to give advice." Katniss said, "And they have a rather…different view of the world because of their age. It's interesting to speak to them just in that regard."

"Do your kind talk to fish?" Peeta asked curiously and Finnick shrugged.

"Fish aren't good at talking, and they forget everything after a few moments. Dolphins though are some of the smartest creatures I know, but would rather play games then have conversations. Once you get a whale to talk, the whales won't stop talking, but they're giant pacifists so it can get a bit annoying talking to them. They like to make us feel bad for eating what we do." Finnick explained with a sigh.

"Aren't dolphins and whales fish? They live in the sea, don't they?" Peeta asked, confused.

Finnick barely held back his scoff and shook his head, just about ready to tell Peeta that he was silly and had obviously never met a dolphin or a whale before in his life because he would definitely know the difference but suddenly had to clutch onto his staff for support as the world spun uncomfortably.

It was at that moment the young priestess Katniss had talked to before hurried back into the main cavern. She immerged out of one of the small caverns with an old woman with braided hair. Immediately Finnick knew that this was the Old One, the one who could speak with the Goddess. He could smell the salty brine rolling off of her, and see the ocean's power in her wizened face.

"I have heard there is one with desperate need of me." The Old One said in a welcoming tone. Finnick tightened his grip upon the stick he had been given.

"I am. Old One, I am in need of your knowledge." He said, hoarsely. His throat was suddenly feeling parched beyond belief. The Old One's eyes widened and she took in a sharp breath.

"You-" She said before looking at Peeta and Katniss. "Bring him here quickly!"

He was quickly hurried into the small cavern, and the Old One took off his hood. Without fear she touched his face and looked into his eyes.

"Please. I am…" Finnick started to say but suddenly his throat felt as if it were closing. He took in a breath but got nothing, as if no air existed at all.

"Get me the water! Don't just stand there like an imbecile!" The Old One snapped and Katniss quickly gave her the whole bowl that the Old One dumped over his head. He gasped, suddenly able to take in air again and lay upon his side in the puddle, panting. The Old One glared at him, "You bring him out of the sea with no water is like bringing a fish to land. He will literally dry up! Now tell what could've made you do something so terribly dangerous!"

"I need to save my love, and the only way to do that is to become human." Finnick explained, "And I need to find the only person who can do that."

"A Sea Witch? Do you have no concerns for yourself? That sort of bargain-"

"The Sea Witch will take my voice, or cause the stabbing pain of a thousand knives with every step. The Sea Witch will pull out my bowels or my blind my eyes or pluck out all of my teeth or cut off my tongue, or take away anything else I hold dear. I do not care! I must find the Sea Witch and save my love, no matter the price I will bear it for I have given my love my heart so I have the strength to endure any punishment. Old One, the one who can speak with the Goddess, please," He bowed down before her, "I implore you, tell me where the Sea Witch can be found."

"What name did you give her? The girl you love. And what is the name she gave you?" The Old One asked and Finnick looked up at her and frowned.

"Finnick. And her name is Annie." He answered and the Old One smiled a sort of sad smile.

"I knew I would be seeing you sooner or later." The Old One hummed, at the alter of the Goddess of the Sea, lighting a stick that wafted the fragrance of one of the flowers he had seen by the sea. "Annie is in trouble then?"

"Great trouble. A suitor forces her away and I must save her." Finnick said resolutely. "Annie asked it of me, so I will find a way."

"And transforming you into a human is out of the realm of my abilities. But I can offer you the information you seek, and see what I can do to help Annie. Along with giving you my blessing." The Old One said resolutely, "The Sea Witch lives in the dead reefs, past where your father's domain is. Tread carefully into the caverns, and there you shall find it. Oh, and please do call me Mags. Old One just sounds so…old."

"Thank you." Finnick said quietly. "If you see Annie…tell her that I love her, and tell her that I am going to save her without a doubt. But do not let her know about the Sea Witch. I'll tell her that bit after…I can meet her."

"I will definitely see her. I'm not that fond of stupid men forcing women to do things they don't wish to." Mags said, "And I do have to say, young merman, you are perhaps the loveliest surprise I have seen in a long time."

"Surprise?"  
"Tell me, what do you love the most about your Annie?" Mags asked bending down and smiling at him.

"A lot of things. But…the best thing is her honesty. I've never had anyone who would be honest with me, and she is. She tells me how she feels, so I don't feel as if I'm floating without any will or whim." Finnick admitted, "It's a relief."

"Keep that close to your heart. Where you are going to go can try even the truest of souls." Mags said, "I believe in you, for even I can see that you two belong together. Come here and allow me to bless you."

Finnick crawled forward as she took a knife from the altar and pricked her thumb before pressing it to his forehead.

"Goddess of the Sea, here my plea. Keep this child of your waters safe, and bless his transgressions. Keep his love, his stars and skies, safe as he navigates the hardest of challenges, and give her strength to believe that her sun and seas will return back to her." Mags said before moving away. Finnick immediately felt a rush of something powerful go through him, as if he had just grabbed hold of an eel. Stars and Skies and Sun and Seas was the term only used for soul-mates, which was almost as rare as Sea Witches or any other sort of magic. Had the Goddess just told him so? Whatever the case was he sat there, allowing the feeling to run its course before looking up.

"Thank you." Finnick said quietly as suddenly Mags lifted up a hatch in the floor.

"Down here is a tunnel that if you go right, should lead you right into the sea. Be safe, Finnick." Mags said and Katniss nodded.

"Good luck, Finnick." Peeta agreed, and before they could say anything else, Finnick was down the tunnel and ripping away the clothing, and dove into the sea, his goal set in front of him.

* * *

When reefs died, it was considered an omen above all other omens. What should have been bursting with life wasn't. The Elders once said, once a reef was dead, the souls of all the creatures who had once lived there haunted it, and sucked life from the living that passed by. So it was custom to hold your breath while swimming by or if you came near one by accident. It was rather fitting, Finnick thought, that the Sea Witch lived there.

Finnick swam carefully into the Sea Witch's den. It was filled with things, much like his things, but mostly jars filled with liquids and organs, rocks on which rested jewels and necklaces and charms. Deeper in lay the bones of creatures big and small, and finally he found the Sea Witch, sitting in the darkest corner, twisting a beard of white in his finger. He opened his mouth to reveal teeth stained red.

"The omens read of you coming, son of he who banished me." The Sea Witch chuckled. "Though I am interested in discovering why."

"The girl I love, has been taking and I must become a human to take her back." Finnick explained and the Sea Witch hummed.

"What a dull request. I was hoping for something a little more unique."

"I don't care what you think of my request."

"Certainly, boy, you are smart enough to realize that even if you become a human it won't be enough to save the girl you love. Go back to your family. You won't remember her in a few years. The ocean shall wash away all memories eventually." The Sea Witch said and Finnick glared.

"Why does everyone always say that? Take the easy route; just forget about it, the water will wash everything away? Why would I ever want to do that?" Finnick demanded.

"Earth is impressionable, wind carves through all and carries scents of the past, and fire burns and leaves markings. They all leave traces of their history behind. But water is whatever form it decides to take. You can punch and kick, but water is forever changing, and therefore can never help one to remember. If you let the water in, allow yourself to float in it, be engulfed by it, you shall forget. Most merfolk allow this to happen, but you haven't. Perhaps if you did, then this would all go away." The Sea Witch said, motioning to everything around him. "And you could go on as before. Merfolk are vapid creatures, and you struggle against your nature. Just give in."

"Why won't becoming a human help me?" Finnick demanded and the Sea Witch smiled.

"Because if you became a human, you would be penniless, and clueless. If you had never killed a single fish in your entire life, would a father allow his daughter to marry you?"

"No."

"Then why would the girl you love's father allow her to marry a man who cannot provide?" He asked and Finnick frowned.

"He wouldn't."

"So your request is meaningless. Go sink back into the depths of the sea where you came from."

"But still I love Annie and I must save her." Finnick said, "And I shall pay any price to keep the promise I've made her."

"Then you shouldn't promise such silly things. Turning merfolk into humans is a nasty bit of business that is barely ever worth the pay off." The Sea Witch said, returning his hands back to fashioning whatever charm he was working on.

"My promise was far from silly. She is my Stars and Skies, the Priestess of the Goddess of the Sea proclaimed it as such. And I will fulfill my duty as her Sun and Seas to protect her despite any cost." Finnick proclaimed and this certainly caught the Sea Witch's attention, who looked at Finnick with a raised brow.

"A soul-mate? Now, that's rare, and interesting."

"I don't care what you find interesting. Help me." Finnick demanded and the Sea Witch chuckled.

"Fine, so much like your father with the demands. I can see the family resemblance."

"This idle talk means nothing to me." Finnick snapped and the Sea Witch's blood soaked smile just widened.

"Use your mind and come up with a wish worth granting. If you did not wish me to mock you then you might've thought of how you might save your love before coming to me with such a vague desire."

"If you will do nothing but taunt me and grant none of my wishes, then you get no reward. You'll just stay here and rot. Even most of the elders have doubts of your existence so I wonder if you have many offers coming along." Finnick snapped before suddenly the Sea Witch chuckled.

"Shall I give you an idea, child? A way in which I would be able to grant you wish?"

"What?"

"Who stands the highest above all men?" The Sea Witch asked and Finnick frowned.

"The…King?"

"That's right. And your father is planning on relinquishing that crown soon, correct?" The Sea Witch continued to egg on, however Finnick just didn't understand. What by the name of all that lived in the Sea did the stupid competition for the crown between his brothers have to do with Annie?

"Yes. Yes, he is. The competition is going to start soon among my brothers to determine who the next king and the ruling branch shall be." Finnick said, his frown obviously showing to the Sea Witch that he clearly needed more of an explanation. The Sea Witch just smiled at him pleasantly.

"Become the Sea King. Defeat your father, and rip out his heart. And then bring his heart to me. Then grant my asylum in your territory. After doing so, I shall grant your wish…" The Sea Witch as if it was the most sensible thing in the world before he held out a silver amulet with a large milky stone hanging in the center. "This shall transform you into a human when worn, and when you take it off, you will revert back into a merman."

"Rip out the Chieftain's heart?" Finnick asked, still reeling from that idea and suddenly feeling ill. Finnick certainly didn't like his father…but rip out his heart and give it to his most sworn enemy? And then, even worse, to give his father's sworn enemy a free rein of terror? Could he do such a thing? Certainly that would bring dishonor upon his family for decades, eons perhaps. And even worse, it could revert the world he knew into one of fear and chaos once more.

"That is an easy price to pay, isn't it? Don't you hate your father?" The Sea Witch asked and Finnick frowned.

"It's more complicated then that." Finnick answered, "I may dislike Chieftain at some points sometimes but I know he is trying to do what he thinks is best for me."

"This is my price. Meet it or not, it is not my concern." The Sea Witch said resolutely, leaving Finnick with nothing else to do but to go home.

* * *

Finnick lay there among his treasure trove. He felt not only useless, but the aching emptiness of being without Annie. Oh how he missed her. He wanted her to be with him right there. Sure he had been giving big talk about how he was going to get her back, but in reality, what could he really do? If the only choice was to murder his father and hand his heart over to the Sea Witch, could he really do such a thing? Did he have it inside of him to do that?

The world was cruel. He thought to himself. It was wicked, and took no pity upon the living. So if that was the case, then wouldn't it be okay? If it was between his father and Annie, who was the one who meant more to him and would he risk sacrificing the other for them? If only he could find some way to make this decision easier.

Needing some sort of support, he wondered if he could call Annie's soul to him, like she had to him the other night. He remembered how surprised he had been, the sensation of being away from his body before finding anchor with her. He had felt her. He had kissed her and touched her warm skin, or perhaps it was all a figment of his imagination. Maybe their souls had never mingled and they had both been dreaming.

No. He thought vehemently. It wasn't a dream. He had been there with her, and he would go back to her now. If they were truly soul mates then this would be easy, he just had to let go as Annie did, call her to him without any doubt in his mind that it would work.

He opened his mouth to say her name, but at first only a croak came out. Embarrassed, he cleared his voice and called again,

"Annie?" He said, his tone more akin to a question. He felt nothing and this time he reached deep inside of himself, to the place where Annie's sunshine smile had warmed and pulled at that instead.

_Finnick!_

He could hear her voice. He could feel tides of relief that belonged to her swell over him. She was so happy to feel him. He closed his eyes and reached out in the dark, before he touched her upper arm, trailed his fingers up her shoulder, to her neck, before cupping her face.

"I'm here." He said, and it was all he could say. He couldn't promise anything right then, but what he could do was be there for her, despite the fact they were apart. Her arms were thrown around him, and he could feel her desperately pressing her face to his chest, her breath stirring his scales, her wet cold cheek against him awoke the primal sense in him to comfort her. He put his arms upon her shoulders, suddenly terrified at the realization that they were shaking with sobs. Annie was always so strong. But at that moment, her shoulders were so tiny and delicate.

"I can't do this alone." She whispered, "Finnick…I…I can't. I'm trying so hard to keep it together and I really, really can't."

"You're not alone." Finnick soothed, stroking her back. He had no right to comfort her, but he did, because there was nothing else to do.

"But I-"

"No, I'm here for you. I love you. Annie I-"

He was just about to tell Annie of what had happened in that day when suddenly a sharp bang came from the side, jolting him from his strange dreamlike haze with little grace. He bolted up, expecting an attacker and preparing to launch an assault to protect Annie when he realized it was no one but his sister, trying to put back his candleholder from where it had fallen. He shook his head, and sat up feeling very light without Annie's weight (even though it was terribly bad, he wouldn't mind being pressed by that weight forever).

"What are you doing here?" Finnick demanded, looking at Cordelia who shrugged and still looked very guilty.

"I heard from someone that you were asking about the Sea Witch, so I came to see if you had your tongue cut out." She explained before handing him the candleholder, "Oh, and sorry about your…stick thingy. Is it broken?"

"Funny, Cordelia. Very Funny. And no, my candleholder is not broken. It would take more then a little fall to break it." Finnick snapped, and Cora just looked very concerned all of a sudden, probably at the darkness of his mood. "Now I know there's another reason why you're here."

"Well…you're expected to be at the ceremony…the matches will begin soon after all. But mother…didn't want to come get you herself. You've upset her quiet a bit, Finnick." Cordelia explained sadly.

"Yes, well that seems like all I've been doing these past couple of days, isn't it Cordelia? Just upsetting people. I can't seem to do anything right." He asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I've never seen you get so mad, Finnick. Did what she say upset you that much?" Cordelia asked, obviously interested but Finnick just shook his head.

"No…that argument was a long time coming I suppose. But I'll tell her that I'm not angry with her the next time I see her. I just lost my temper. And I know she means well, so I really shouldn't have gotten upset with her to begin with. It's just…you know, I was being difficult when there was really no need to be so."

"Are you admitting you were wrong? That's a first." Cordelia said, sounding vaguely impressed while Finnick snorted.

"Right, right. I'll tell her later." He said quietly, toying with the candleholder, tracing where Annie's fingers had once been.

"Is something wrong?" Cordelia asked, as if picking up his melancholic mood and Finnick sighed.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong. Or at least…nothing that's your concern."

"Oh come on Finnick, we both know that something is going on. Now tell me or I'll go back and ask the others what's going on." Cordelia threatened, but Finnick resisted the urge to roll his eyes at her empty threat.

"No one else knows what's going on."

"Finnick. Just tell me."

"I don't know what to do." He answered honest, and very quietly.

"That's a first." Cordelia said lightly obviously taken aback by his tone, and Finnick just sighed an even heavier sigh.

"I'm being serious. Cordelia…no, it's not something you could understand."

"Try me."

"Well…this is going to sound strange. But…if it came down between love and family, what would you choose?" Finnick asked and Cordelia thought on it for a bit.

"You have to choose the one you could never live without. Follow your heart, Finnick." Cordelia said, "But for your information, I think the choice has been obvious all along. You just don't want to live up to the consequences."

"Why must you be so wise?" Finnick asked, "You make the choice sound easy."

"It's not. But that's what being responsible for your actions is about." Cordelia told him, "So what are you going to do?"

Finnick looked at his sister, even though his hear hurt with this decision, there had never really been a choice in the first place. His sister was right about that at least.

"Has the ceremony started?" Finnick asked, "The competition that is?"

"No, why?" Cordelia asked suspiciously, and Finnick smiled and grabbed his trident from its place leaning against the wall if his cavern.

"Why? Well, I'm going to become the Sea King."

* * *

**I bet all of you saw that coming. But I was pretty happy with how the whole dilemma shaped itself. Next chapter will be the end of Adrift, and will be coming soon…I hope. I'll be starting college soon so I need to squeeze in time to write. And these chapters are extremely long so I'll definitely need to work on my time management between this and Reaching You, though this will probably take priority because there's only one chapter left.**

**In other news…how would everyone feel if this became an M rated fic? I'm pretty well known for my Odesta lemons and I could see one fitting in here without much to do. But of course, I want to hear your opinions on it. I could just as easily not write one…though I would prefer to write one cause I am like that.**

**Also, changed genre from supernatural to fantasy…because this is sort of a fairytale and I forgot there was a fantasy genre.**

**Things to Note:**

**Dolphins and whales are marine mammals. Merfolk kind understands this while humans probably did not. That's why Finnick thinks that it's obvious that Peeta has never met one because he would know the difference.**

**In case you didn't get it, SPOILER ALERT, The Sea Witch is President Snow.**

**Jellyfish are awesome. They are the oldest known multi-organ animal, and one species of jellyfish called the Turritopsis nutricula, or the immortal Jellyfish, is…well if it doesn't get eaten, is actually immortal as it can return to younger versions of itself. Some other species have been known to live to 30 years of age. And of course, sea turtles can live for a long, long time.**

**Thank you to everyone who's reviewed so far, please keep it up! I love to hear from all of my readers and always appreciate when someone drops a review. And as always, until next time ~OMGitsgreen**


	5. Float

_Float_

* * *

_The poor Mermaid Princess was taken along with the staff to the boat where the Prince deemed they were to wed. Deep in sadness at everything she had given up, she sobbed a soundless sob upon the deck until her sisters appeared beneath her, offering a dagger. They had traded their father's trident for the dagger and told the Mermaid Princess to plunge the dagger into the heart of the sleeping prince and to let the blood drip upon her feet. Only then would her tail return and she would be able to rejoin them in the ocean._

_The Mermaid Princess snuck into the Prince's cabin, ready to plunge the dagger into his beating heart, when she found she couldn't do that to the man she loved. Instead ran to throw herself off the boat and to drown._

* * *

"What color should the dress be?" A woman by the name of Bonnie asked her mother worriedly as all the seamstresses hurried about the room, taking Annie's measurements down, laying out at least twenty dresses, in an arrange of colors, patterns, themes, and styles. "And what fabrics, and what do you believe the general theme of the dress should be?"

"Blue is becoming quiet popular this year isn't it? A beautiful sea blue…wouldn't that be marvelous? Don't you agree Annabel?" Her mother asked, touching one of the dresses while Annie just laughed sourly.

"I would prefer the black dress, to convey the deadness of my soul." Annie snapped, and her mother looked at her pointedly.

"Annie, don't be difficult." Her mother sighed and Annie just shook her head.

"I think pink would look lovely on her, Lady Cresta." The seamstress offered nervously before a chuckle came from the other side of the room.

"I would like to see my brother's bride in this white one." Cashmere, Gloss's sister chimed in as some more seamstresses hurried in with the creation, "He's made his preference know to me. He wants a pure, lovely bride, in an untainted white dress. Gloss had some of the best seamstresses on the continent; under the watchful eye of Cinna himself create the gown. He'd like it to be put to use."

Annie scowled.

Cashmere was Gloss's sister, and besides her sister perhaps the most beautiful girl to grace the land. Voluptuous and sensual, she was practically made of gold. Her hair was ringlets of gold that cascaded past her shoulders, her skin was the purest shade of white-gold, her eyes were green-blue-gold depending on the way the light hit them, her voice was like liquid-honey almost earthy in its tones, but almost seductive by nature. She had heard the men of the court say that a man would pay in bars of gold just to hear Cashmere whisper them to sleep at night. But, as Annie had recently discovered with most beautiful people, Cashmere was rotten to her core on the inside. Cashmere was Gloss's agent of mischief. Annie could refuse the dinners, hide in her room, and make up claims of "waiting until marriage" to see him. No matter what she did though, she couldn't come up with a good excuse to get rid of his sister's watchful gaze.

"Then let's put her in the white one!" Her mother agreed hurriedly, and without any chance to oppose, Annie was quickly forced into the white one.

No matter how much Annie abhorred Gloss, the dress was a masterpiece. A ruched corset that flowed into ethereal layers of ruffled organza and satin with what looked like horsehair trim created the voluminous ball gown. The pick ups were accented with crystal beaded blooms and handmade flowers, and revealed a beautiful embroidered lace inlet. She was presented then with a long, heavy robe, gold with a fringe of white fur, embroidered with the duke's crest.

"It is tradition in our family for the bride to wear what the groom has hunted. An ermine fur robe for the happiest of brides." Cashmere said, her voice almost smug as it was put upon her. The feeling of the fur upon her skin made her skin crawl, but she bit back her disgust and desperately tried to keep her expression and demeanor pleasant as she fought the desire to rip off the offending article of clothing and run back to her room and hide.

"Oh my heart! You are so beautiful!" Her mother said as she wept, her cousins following in suite, bursting into dramatic tears. Annie resisted the urge to roll her eyes at them.

"Beautiful…right." Annie said quietly.

"Oh please, don't act so pleased." Cashmere taunted and Annie flushed in indignition, ready to slap that smug smile off her face when one of the seamstresses turned her.

"Lady Cashmere, the colors of your family are white, gold, and red, correct?" The seamstress asked and Cashmere nodded. "Then perhaps we should add gold accents to the flowers, and dye the inlet a light shade of it. How would that be, my ladies?"

"If I am going in a white dress, I would like my dress to say completely white." Annie said sharply. After all, she already had a rug of their colors burdening her shoulders; she didn't want the dress to be the same.

"Let us compromise, Annie. Gold jewelry then?" Her mother offered and Annie just sighed.

"Very well." Annie said quietly.

She felt as if everything was going on without her, like she was on her own personal island of misery. She sat there idly as the courses of food were chosen for the feast after the ceremony, guest lists were drawn up, and entertainment was hired. Annie didn't want any say in the flower bouquet nor the tablecloth's color, or in the scent of the candles chosen. All she wanted was to awaken from the nightmare she had been forced into.

She was in one of these meaningless sessions when Gloss surprised them with a visit. Annie was horrified to see him walk across the room, and was infuriated by the egotistic smile upon his face, as if he had just approached a snare only to find a rabbit caught in it.

"My dear bride, I come bearing gifts for you." Gloss said, bowing before her as two servants carried up pillows upon which rested, first a bouquet of flowers in a riot of colors, tied together with purple ribbon and clasped with a pendant of amber. One the second lay a necklace of golden chains, from which hung giant teardrop rubies and diamonds, and on the third one, earrings, encrusted with diamonds, and embellished with a center piece of the most gigantic, gaudy rubies she had ever seen.

"Do you think I don't understand the language of flowers and gemstones?" Annie asked Gloss, picking up the bouquet. "Snapdragons for presumption, sweet William for gallantry, tulips for hopeless love? And, of course you added amber for the dissolution of oppositions. If you wished to charm forgiveness out of me, you are doing it the wrong way."

"Oh my dear bride, nothing gets pass you does it? You have a sharper eye then anyone I've ever met, but of course that must be because of the merchant blood that runs thick and hot in your veins." Gloss chuckled. "But I do wish to receive some semblance of forgiveness for any insult upon your person I may have caused."

"Your presence is a repeated insult upon my person. Now leave." Annie snapped.

"May I at least see my jewels upon your fair skin? I believe they will compliment your beauty." Gloss asked, and feeling her mother's eyes burn into her skin she sighed and folded her hands upon her lap.

"Very well." Annie said quietly, unable to refuse.

The servants put the earrings into her ears, and she tried not to flinch at the heaviness and coldness of them as they tickled her neck. Gloss, to her embarrassment got down on one knee, necklace in his hand and as he brushed her neck intentionally to put the thing on. The place where Finnick had kissed her suddenly tingled.

The necklace had just been clasped upon her when suddenly Gloss jumped back as if bitten by a wild animal, groaning as he grasped his stomach, hand over his mouth.

"My lord, what is wrong?" His servant exclaimed as suddenly Gloss got up, swaying upon his feet, his face a pallid shade of green.

"Gods…I'm going to be ill." He groaned, and the servants quickly hurried him out the room.

Annie sat there shocked, her other hand grasped her wrist, running her thumb over where she could almost feel Finnick's lips press.

_Then I shall give you something to keep you safe. It will only work upon men who are not me nor your lifeblood. They will not be able to touch you_

Finnick's words rung fresh in her mind, and with a small smile she brought her wrist upon to her own lips, kissing the remnants of Finnick's lips upon her before whispering,

"Thank you."

"Oh dear, what do you think happened to Gloss?" Cashmere asked, as she sat next to Annie.

"No idea." Annie said innocently reaching behind her neck to unclasp the heavy necklace. Cashmere's hand caught hers.

"You know, Annabel, we will soon become sisters." Cashmere said, "You should become used to wearing our colors."

"I only have one sister." Annie said quietly. "And she isn't you."

"How cold, little sister. Has your heart always been so frigid? I can understand why you've never had any suitors before." Cashmere laughed and Annie flushed in rage and turned her head. "Oh, perhaps you are not as I thought. I've had sneaking suspicions about you, you know?"

"Suspicions?" Annie hissed.

"Tell me, who is the man that has charmed you? Is he another noble…or perhaps a servant?" Cashmere asked, leaning in, "How many times has he slipped between your sheets and parted those legs of yours?"

"I do not have the slightest inclination about what you are talking about." Annie said coldly. "I'm still pure and it's insulting for you to think otherwise."

"You do not have to lie." Cashmere said, "I won't think poorly of you."

"I'm not lying."

"Well, then why not just accept my brother? Why do you fight so hard against him?"

"Because I hate him." Annie said bluntly. "I won't ever accept him as my husband, not for as long as I live. And you can tell that to him."

"Very well." Cashmere said, getting up. "But it won't be long now before you don't really have a choice."

So Cashmere left her there alone to wallow in misery, wondering how it was possible to feel alone in a room crowded with others.

* * *

_She was wearing her blue kirtle, the one she had worn through her ordeal, and she sat upon the dinghy that had save her life as she floated down the shadowy corridor. At the end was a door; around its edges there was an unnatural glow that kept her from being submerged in complete darkness. Fog swirled around her, causing a chill to sweep through her as her boat nudged the wood of the door. She stood up uncertainly, the dinghy rocking beneath her and grasped the door handle and pushed it open and stepped through._

_At first she was blinded, but as soon as she was acclimated to the light she realized it was as if she had stepped through a portal. Her breath caught in her throat._

_Gold. Mounds upon mounds of gold, diamonds, emeralds, and sapphires, all spilled at her feet. They sparkled and glistened and glittered, nearly blinding her in her attempt to survey her surroundings._

_And then a necklace caught her eye. A familiar necklace of chains of gold and teardrops of ruby. Uncertainly, she picked up the piece of jewelry in her hand, but nearly dropped it. It felt hot in her hand, pulsing as if alive._

_And then to her horror, the rubies began to weep blood. She cried out and attempted to throw the necklace away when a hand caught hers._

_"Now, now. It would be rude to throw away my precious gift." Gloss chuckled clasping the bleeding necklace around her neck. But it was going on so tight! She gasped and tried to pull it off but she couldn't! She couldn't breath, she couldn't! "A noose of gold and bleeding rubies suit you so well, my love."_

_Her knees were going to give out, she felt dizzy and sick, and she could do this, no, no, no-_

_Suddenly she felt it, the sea breeze. It swept through the dream erasing it as if it had never been. She breathed in the salty brine, felt the cool mist, and wiggled her toes into cool sand. She knew who it was. He was here to save her._

_"Finnick!" She cried out reaching out in the darkness for him. She couldn't see anything. Where was he? She knew he was here, sharing this space with her somehow but where?_

_"I'm here." His voice came from in front of her, and was gentle and sweet. She launched herself in the direction, wrapping her arms around his chest, clinging to him, as he was the only thing that kept her floating upon the waves of despair. His arms wrapped around her, holding her more firmly to him, and at the gentle touch she broke down even further into tears._

_"I can't do this alone." Annie whispered, letting herself cry all of the tears she had been holding inside. "Finnick, I…I can't. I'm trying so hard to keep it together and I really, really can't."_

_"You're not alone." Finnick reassured her, stroking her back._

_"But I-" Annie started to protest and Finnick shook his head._

_"No I'm here for you. I love you. Annie I-"_

Suddenly he was gone, torn away, and Annie shot up in bed.

She let the pounding of her heart subside, and the quickness of her breath calm before laying back down. She curled over on her side her arms around her legs, pressing them against her chest.

"Finnick…where did you go?" She asked the air, wiping at her stupid tears with the heel of her hand. "You idiot. What's taking you so long?"

She was ready to wallow in self-pity for the rest of night, not daring to close her eyes again when suddenly a knock came at her balcony window. She sat up quickly, unable to see anything because of her drawn curtains before sneaking over to it. She open the glass doors, and to her surprise, it's Katniss, Huntress of the Old Wood. She was dressed in a tunic, breeches, and boots, her hair over one shoulder in a braid. Her silver eyes nearly glowed in the moonlight, and she appeared to truly be a creature beyond a human.

"Katniss?" She asked and Katniss smiled crookedly.

"I'm sorry that I've awoken you."

"No. I was awake. What are you doing here?" Annie asked, "How did you get up here?"

"I climbed." Katniss answered with a shrug.

"Oh."

"I came to tell you that I've seen Finnick." Katniss said, and Annie nearly jerked forward at the name.

"Finnick! How did-why-"

"I was helping him." Katniss explained, "How did you manage to tame him?"

"Tame him?" Annie asked insulted and Katniss shook her head.

"No-No I didn't mean tame him. I mean…he's very different. And he obviously loves you very much. I just…want to understand."

"He really should've killed me." Annie said, "He was going to, I'm sure he was. But…he made a mistake."

"What?"

"He let me talk." Annie said, "And just by doing that, I gave him everything he had ever wanted."

Katniss was quiet for a moment, obviously thinking this over before saying,

"I want you to know something. My husband and I helped Finnick get into the temple so he could speak to the Priestess of the Sea. He swore the Priestess of the Sea to silence on what he asked, but did not ask such silence of me. He is attempting to do something very stupid, but in truth it seems to be the only way." Katniss said quietly.

"The Priestess of the Sea? Mags? Then I must go to her." Annie said, "My father will allow the visit if I say I'm going to pray to the Goddess of Marriage or something of the like."

"He claimed you, didn't he?" Katniss asked and Annie nodded, holding her wrist in her hand. "I wish to give you something else that might be able to help."

"Something to help?" Annie asked as Katniss pulled out her satchel and handed her a wrapped parcel.

"Consider it…a wedding present. One that will be considered much more useful then the official one we give you." Katniss said, and slowly Annie unwrapped the parcel to reveal the scabbard of a sword-no, it was too small to be a sword. A dagger. She took it out to admire its build. It was thin and sharp, and its hilt was in the staggering design of an owl with its wings out stretched, with the tang and grip being that of a tree.

"It's beautiful." Annie whispered, sliding the dagger back into the hilt, which was decorated with strange colored stones.

"Chalcedony to harmonize the mind, moonstone for protection on land and on sea, the owl for wisdom and protection. And of course, the blade is elven. It shall never break nor need sharpening. Hide it upon your person and it will not be found." Katniss said, and Annie clutched the blade to her chest.

"Thank you." She choked, "You don't understand how much this means to me."

"Don't thank me then. Thank Mags when you see her. She was the one who insisted upon me giving this to you."

"Then I will." Annie said, holding the dagger as if it was a lifeline. Katniss smiled sadly.

"Don't give up hope."

"I won't." Annie said with a firm nod of her head before returning to her room and closing the door. She peaked out a moment later and it seemed as if Katniss had vanished into thin air.

The next day her maids awakened her as usual. As of late she hadn't been eating with her family, a protest on her part to what they were forcing upon her. However, today, she had a mission. And that mission involved subjecting herself to their presence.

"I believe I shall take breakfast with my family today." Annie told her maid who looked at her surprised.

"You shall, young miss?"

"Yes. I have matters of my own to discuss." Annie explained, as she was slipped into her cherry red kirtle and her hair put into a braid, and then brought downstairs. As she walked through the door, her father stood up obviously surprised at her presence. Annie however ignored him and took her seat between her brother and her sister who both looked uncomfortable.

The atmosphere in the room was frigid. The Duke quickly led them through the prayers and just as soon as they were about to begin to eat, Annie spoke up.

"Today I am going to the temple. Assign who you will to accompany me, but I am going regardless of what you say." Annie announced in a clipped business-like tone.

"Of course I must ask what you are planning on doing at the temple." Her father said quietly and Annie just held her head high.

"I'm going to give my offerings to the Goddess of Marriage if I must say. Will you not allow me to do that as well father? Or should I just continue to sit here idly?" She snapped, and her father's jaw clenched.

"Fine. You will be allowed to go. I'll assign some guards." Her father said in a defeated tone.

"Daniel, are you just going to let that girl talk to you like that?" The Duke hissed, slamming his hand down upon the table, "It's an insult!"

"What's insulting is how you're talking of me as if I'm not here. I believed the Duke would have more manners then that. But of course, men have no sense of decency." Annie said politely. She heard muffled laughter from some of the servants, while the rest of those at the table just stared at Annie in horror, while the Duke just looked at her, red-faced and in complete outrage.

"How dare-"

"I do believe that I'm the fiancée of the Arch Duke's son, a man above your stature. It would do you well not to insult me further." Annie told him and this time the Duke was up on his feet.

"Are you threatening me?" The Duke shouted but Annie just smiled at him.

"Not at all, Uncle. I'm just informing you. Or do men have to have things repeated twice to get a point through their thick skulls?" Annie asked sweetly, beginning to eat. By this point the Duke was purple.

"And here I once thought you were a proper young lady! Thank goodness you're being married to a proper man. He'll break that attitude for you, no doubt! It truly takes a husband to show a woman her place!"

"And here I've always thought you were a misogynistic pig. I just kept being proven right." Annie said her saccharine smile still upon her face. This time, Cora pressed her lips together in a firm line, holding back laughter.

The rest of breakfast continued on in cold silence. Annie was pretty happy with herself, truth be told, as she finished her meal and was taken to be dressed into suitable clothes for outdoors. After their engagement, Gloss had been raining gifts upon her, and she was forced into almost every one. Today was striped red and white gown, with a ridiculous wide-brimmed red hat with a riot of white flowers and feathers in a bouquet on the side of her head. And of course she was given the jewels for yesterday to wear, and almost visibly panicked when her golden noose was fastened upon her.

She would never wear red again if she could get away from this, Annie thought as discreetly she slide her dagger into her bag which contained her offerings.

And so she was off for the day. Two guards of stout figure, rigid posture, and cold disposition accompanied her to the temple and then waited outside as she walked in. People were visibly staring at her. Of course, she was dressed far too vibrantly and rich, and all she wanted was to tear this stupid, ridiculous gown off. However, she held back, knowing such actions would only get her in trouble, and made her way to the Sea Priestess's chapel.

Mags was there to her relief, and she smiled invitingly to Annie.

"Why, I knew I would be seeing you." Mags said and Annie sighed heavily as she sat down, trying to arrange the puff of her dress. "How are you?"

"Would you like the truth or a lie?" Annie asked with a strange smile.

"Which ever one would make you feel better."

"Absolutely awful." Annie said quietly. "Gloss marks me with his jewels and dresses. I feel like I am suffocating."

"You must. Humans can be such terrible creatures." Mags agreed wistfully, sitting beside Annie. She patted her hand and finally Annie couldn't take it any more. A tear fell from her eye plopping upon where her hands were balled into the skirt of the dress she hated so much.

"I am so miserable." Annie whispered, "I put up a bravado, but I do not know how much longer I can preserve."

"You are strong. I could feel that when you first came here. You are capable of great feats."

"I do not know." Annie said quietly, and Mags just put her arm around Annie, pulling her to her chest.

"Hush child. You have endured more then most anyone can say." Mags said gently, rubbing her back. "And besides being strong, you are empathetic and intelligent. You persevere were others would give in. And besides all that, you are a joy to be around."

"Can you be around me all the time…just for the emotional support?" Annie asked, rubbing her tears, and Mags smiled.

"I would love to, Little Bird. But we both have different roles to play." Mags told her, brushing her hair behind her ear. "But I must tell you something, something I'm not sure you know."

"What?"

"Finnick is putting himself in great danger, dear child. I just…want you to know. He might not make it out." Mags said sadly, and Annie stared at her.

"He might not…no. No, Finnick is strong." Annie said, "What is he doing that would put him in such danger?"

"I promised him I would not tell you." Mags said quietly, "It was his only request."

"But…why didn't you stop him?" Annie cried and Mags hook her head.

"Would you have been able to stop him?" She asked before saying gently, "I just want you to be prepared, little bird. For the worst."

"The worst? You mean accept I might have to marry a man I don't love?"

"If it comes to that."

"I won't accept it. I'll end my life before I am forced to live with Gloss forever." Annie declared, getting up and storming out, ignoring Mags' calls for her.

In the end, perhaps, the only person you could ever trust was yourself. Annie thought as the carriage pulled away from the temple.

When she got back up to her room, she found Gloss there, looking through some of her books she had gotten from the library. He smiled at her amiably.

"Interesting choice in literature. The Official Bestiary of Panem, Elven lore, The Anatomy of Fish and Water Creatures, The Encyclopedia of Science, and a collection of fairytales? I haven't met many a lady who fancies reading so much."

"I didn't know the attachment of the male anatomy was needed to have an interest in the work of scholars." Annie snapped, snatched the books from his hands.

"Now, there goes that temper again." Gloss said, before crossing his arms over his chest.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to give you my warmest regards, dear bride, and to tell you that I've heard of your little outburst with the Duke. I can't have a wife with such a volatile nature."

"Then don't take me as wife." Annie growled and Gloss just continued to smile.

"Dear love, don't misunderstand me. I want you to be my wife. I just want you to know that there will be punishment if you dare step out of line with me." Gloss said, taking her gloved hand in his.

"Is that a threat?"

"It's a promise." Gloss said, still smiling a smile that didn't reach his cold eyes. "And I also want you to know that the boy you love, he won't be alive much longer if you keep this up."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Annie said innocently, but his hand tightened upon hers.

"Dear bride, haven't you ever heard the expression 'Loose lips sink ships'? Your sister let it slip when I talked to her before. A passing trader is it? Well, I'll have my men comb every nook and cranny of this city until he is found and executed if you try my patience again." Gloss warned and Annie glared at him.

"He is out of your reach."

"No man in this land is out of my reach. I will find him and have him killed. Do not doubt my power." Gloss said, "Or perhaps, I'll have someone else killed. Your mother or father…sister or brother. I could have anyone disposed of that I wish. I'm an extremely influential man. I can have anything I want. So won't you cooperate with me? Just follow my every command and your life shall be easy. No more of this silly struggling."

"You're a monster." Annie said, yanking her hand away. "A monster!"

He slapped her, hard. She stood there touching her burning cheek in shock, her legs shaking underneath her.

"I just don't like other people touching my things!" Gloss roared, "And I will have no more of this nonsense, or punishment will be exacted!"

"Fine." She whispered.

"Good." Gloss said pleasantly, no trace of the monster upon his face. "You might wish to powder that up by the way. I'll have nothing unsightly presented to me on my wedding day."

And without anything else to say Gloss left Annie there in her room. Her legs gave out and she sat there, crumpled upon the floor, sobbing.

"Oh Finnick…where have you gone?" She asked no one in particular.

No one answered.

* * *

The sky should've been black, raining down fire. The earth should've cracked open and released beasts of unimaginable terror. The ocean should've dried up, and the plants all should've shriveled and died, rivers turned to poison, locusts should've swarmed the sky, and lions should've lay down with lambs.

However the world had a sense of humor it seemed. Instead of the end of all days, the sun shined, the sky was without cloud, birds chirped, and a fresh breeze blew the scents of sweet ocean brine and flowers through the air.

Finnick hadn't saved her. Nor would he. She hadn't felt another trace of him in her dreams, nor was there any more messages from Katniss. The only comfort she had was the elven dagger she had hooked into her garter pressed against the skin of her leg, hidden by her layers.

Tonight, she would use that dagger to end her life. When taken into the room with Gloss and allowed to undress herself, she would pierce herself in the heart. The thought of the horror upon Gloss's face when he found her would be the perfect revenge, and he wouldn't have any reason to touch her family.

"Not a more lovely bride lives in the land." Her sister said, hooking her robe. She was already laced into her wedding dress, powdered and perfumed, her hair had been let down, with two side braids weaved with gold creating a ringlet to frame her face, and of course upon her head, pinned in by a golden comb was her veil.

"You will be a far more lovely bride." Annie said with a gentle smile as she was handed her bouquet of white, red, and golden roses.

"Doubtful." Cora said with a smile. She was dressed beautifully, in a golden gown that her cousins and Cashmere were all wearing, her hair up in a bun, holding a much smaller bouquet of just red and white roses. "Annie…perhaps it won't be so bad. Gloss is a man who has the means to make you happy."

"I'll just be happy when this is over with." Annie admitted quietly. "When it's all…over."

"Annie-" Cora began to say something else, but her mother hurried into the room.

"Girls, the ceremony is about to begin. Please, take your places." Her mother said before walking over to touch Annie's arms. "I love you, Annie. Please…will you try to find it in your heart to not hate your father and I anymore?"

"I never hated you. I was mad at you yes, but I never hated you." Annie said, "I love you. I understand what you've done is out of the goodness of your heart."

"Oh Gods, you are going to make me tear up." Her mother said, waving her fan in front of her face. "Now Annie, don't be nervous."

"I'm not nervous." She murmured. "Let's just go."

The wedding was taking place in the great chapel of the Goddess of Marriage. Her sister and cousins, along with Gloss's brothers and cousins walked together down the aisle, as practice before taking their places at either side. And then, through the large double doors Annie began her walk down the aisle, the doors closing behind her. Either side was filled with nobles Annie knew, but she barely paid them mind. She walked forward, attempting to relish her last few moments of life before finally stopping besides the Priestess and in front of Gloss. He wore a slashed doublet with paned sleeves, breeches, and tall boots with turned-over tops all in his family's colors, and wore a robe of his own with a sword upon his side. He looked pleased, more then pleased at the turn out of events and as the Priestess took her bouquet and placed it upon the altar of the Goddess, he took her hand and kissed it.

This shocked her. Finnick's spell! Was it broken? Had it worn away or…or-

No. No use in thinking of it. Annie thought trying to keep her face neutral. This would all end soon.

The Priestess began her speech and Annie barely paid any attention to the words she spoke, only repeating words that had been practiced into her brain at the correct parts and saying no more. Gloss launched into a speech on love and how much it meant and whatnot and Annie bit her lip to keep tears from coming. She wanted no more. She wanted it all to be over.

And just as Gloss was finishing his speech, when suddenly a boom came from the door, half scaring Annie out of her skin.

"Just the wind." Gloss muttered.

"I've never heard wind that sounds like that." Annie snapped at him. He gave her a warning glance before looking back at the door. Silence was in the hall, before almost uncertainly the Priestess began the final vows. Just as she began to ask Gloss if he would take her to be his wife, suddenly the sound of a horn came from outside. But not just any normal horn, a conch horn. She used to make them with her brother when he was younger.

"By the Goddess, what-" Gloss began to asked as the double doors began to open. Sunlight poured into the chapel, dazzling her, until the shape of a lone figure appeared, holding a golden trident.

There he was.

He was dressed in the garb of a prince-no, the garb of a King. She stood there dumbfounded. No. This was a dream. It had to be a dream. He couldn't be here to save her. It was impossible!

She stood there, as still as stone as he began to walk up the aisle. His steps were certain, without a hint of wobble. As he got closer she could see his face and saw how human it looked, just as breathtakingly beautiful as he was as a merman. She certainly couldn't hear anything beside her ragged breath, the beat of her heart, and his footsteps as he walked until the final row of pews until he opened up his arms out wide and shouted.

"Annabel of House Cresta, I, Finnick of Clan Odair, the crowned Sea King offer myself to you! Take me as your husband!" Finnick proclaimed.

There was a collective gasp among the crowd as they stared on at Finnick's might. Gloss stood next to her, still as a statue, mouth ajar with shock.

"Finnick…" Annie croaked, "I...I…"

"Go." A voice behind her said and she felt an arm around and she turned her head to see Cora looking at her resolutely. "Go, Annie."

She felt Cora unclasp the robe from her neck and push her forward, causing her to stumble a few steps, before she took the rest herself, throwing herself into Finnick's arms, feeling him twirl him around once before placing her feet down upon the ground. He held her there for a moment, and Annie took in his scent, the briny sea, and knew that this wasn't a dream. This was Finnick holding her.

"You're late." Annie whispered.

"I'm sorry, I had a lot to get done." Finnick said with a chuckle.

"I won't accept this!" Gloss shouted enraged, Annie turned to see him drawing his sword. "How dare you…whoever you are show your face here? I'll have your head!"

"I'd like to see you try." Finnick said, pushing Annie behind him to protect her and grasping his trident.

"STOP!" Roared a voice from the side and they both looked to see Mags emerge from the side, she hobbled over before she bowed before Finnick and turned to Gloss. "How dare you insult the Sea King? The Goddess of the Sea's vessel! A hundred years of shame upon your family, the sea will devour any of your lifeblood who sail upon it, sea creatures will turn to poison, and a great calamity will befall if you do not apologize."

Gloss looked pale-faced then, sheathing his sword. Finnick smiled at Mags.

"Thank you, dear Priestess. Now, I believe it is time to take our leave." Finnick said placing his trident upon his back, in a hilt there and suddenly scooped up Annie with ease. Annie squawked in surprise, before they were suddenly off. He was running until he got to the beach, and there upon the rocks was a small boat. He sat Annie down upon and taking the oar, he pushed them off and began to paddle, though it didn't seem like he needed to, for the ocean swelled and urged them upon the path Finnick had chosen like a tamed animal. Birds overhead flew with them, and underneath dolphins and fish swam.

"Where are we going?" Annie asked him and Finnick smiled.

"Somewhere special." He said, his smile crooked. Though it seemed strange that his lips were like hers at the moment, she was used to his wide wicked smile.

The sun fell; day melding into dusk and dusk became night. Annie, who had been lulled asleep by the gentle rocking of the boat, was jarred awake as the hit land, a small island to be exact. Upon the shore seals bowed to them, raising their voices to join the bird in joyous song, in the distance Annie could hear whales calling. Finnick held out his hand, which Annie took, surprised at his smooth, cool fingers. He had a human's hand now. Though it still enveloped hers with ease.

"Come here, Annie." He said gently, and Annie stepped out with him hand in hand onto the shore. She followed him admiring his broad shoulders as he led her into a cave, which to her surprise then entrance was covered by cloth. He pulled the cloth aside to reveal a little cave, candles lit in lanterns that sat upon ledges in the rock. A small table and chairs towards the back, a fire pit and the opening in the cave to let the fire out, a chest, and then of course a bed and a mound of seal furs upon it.

"How did you get all these things?" Annie asked, opening the chest and pulling out a mirror.

"I've collect all of these things from ships." Finnick explained gently, "And I'm glad I did."

"I thought you were dead. The mark stopped working and I thought you were dead!" Annie cried and Finnick took her hands in his.

"It's because I've changed. I became the Sea King, the true Sea King. And it changed my very being." Finnick explained and Annie looked at him.

"How?" Annie asked and he smiled.

"I told you about how I was the son of the Sea King correct?"

"Yes."

"Well the Sea Witch…it told me that to become human I needed to become the Sea King and bring it my father's heart. I defeated all of my brothers in combat, and when it came down to the end…I couldn't kill my father. I wasn't capable of such a thing. However…my father gave me the crown anyways. He decreed me the Sea King…and then all of the other heads decreed me King as well. After I received the Golden Trident, the Goddess spoke to me." Finnick said and Annie stared.

"The Goddess?"

"She said that she would enable me to walk upon land and swim in the sea, all I had to do was decree a holiday dedicated to her." Finnick said, "And so here I am."

"That's amazing." Annie said quietly, in awe of him.

"Of course…there is a price." Finnick said sadly, "The transformation will hurt terribly every time I go through it. But it is a small price to pay."

"I'm sorry." Annie whispered, "I know you never wanted any of this."

"I'm happy, Annie. The thought of being sad never crossed my mind, because…we're together now. And we shall be together for the rest of all time." Finnick said firmly, touching her face.

"We'll go everywhere Finn. I'll show you all you've ever wanted to know. I promise." Annie whispered, touching his hand and pulling it way from her face. She held it in her hands, gently tracing circles around his palm, stroking his fingers. She looked up only to see him looking back at her intensely and she shivered. This didn't go unnoticed and his eyebrows raised.

"Are you cold?" He asked and she squeezed his hand tighter.

"A little." She whispered and he smiled.

"Shall I warm you up then?" He asked, slowly leaning in.

"But…you're always cold." Annie whispered, blushing furiously as she felt his hand upon her leg pushing up her skirt.

"I'll warm you with my body. All through the night, my love." He whispered, "That is…if you'll have me."

"Of course!" Annie said immediately, "It's just…"

"Have you never taken lovers?" Finnick asked, "Is that why you're nervous to accept me?"

"I-I'm sorry I just…no one's ever…"

"That's because men upon land have no sense. You are by far the most magnificent creature I've ever put my eyes upon. Though…" He scanned her, up and down, "I believe you would look more beautiful without the dress on."

"Now you're being silly." Annie said quietly.

"I'm being completely serious. I want you…just you. If…I'm good enough for you. I don't know if my new form is…attractive to you." Finnick said almost self-consciously. Annie gaped at him.

"Of course you are!" Annie exclaimed. "It's me who should be worried."

"We're both being rather silly aren't we?" Finnick said after a moment's pause. Annie laughed breathlessly.

"I suppose we are." She agreed before looking down. "I wouldn't be opposed to a kiss."

"I wouldn't be opposed to that either." Finnick said before leaning in to press his lips to hers.

It was different kissing him now, their lips melded together easily. She gasped at the feeling of him sucking her bottom lip, slipping his tongue into her mouth and massaging her tongue with her. She was trembling at the feeling at that point, her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling his body closer to her as his hands rested upon her waist. He pulled away with a sigh, his sea eyes burning into hers.

"It's nice not having to worry about cutting you with my teeth." Finnick admitted and Annie smiled.

"It's nice kissing you." Annie said with a laugh. "I've missed it."

"Then let's kiss some more." He chuckled leaning in again eagerly.

The kiss was even more passionate, as if Finnick's restraints were gone. She gasped against his mouth and he greedily continued to press further against her. The ridiculous amount of fabric in her dress was wrapping up her legs and making it hard to move and Finnick yanked at the corset. He pulled away and frowned, obviously trying to figure out how to get it off.

"Loosen the strings." She whispered and Finnick chucked against the skin of her neck. His fingers did so, and then slowly, reverently, he pulled off her gown.

She sat there, feeling more exposed then ever in only her undergarments. Finnick's eyebrow rose as he took her dagger from its place in her garter. He looked at it, his insatiable curiosity getting the better of him.

"What a beautiful thing." He said, "It suits you, my love. Gorgeous, but as sharp as anything."

"Ha. Funny." Annie said with a snap before hugging herself and saying sadly, "I…was planning on using it."

"Using it?" Finnick asked confused, "Upon Gloss?"

"No."

As if the realization dawned upon him then he clutched the scabbard.

"Oh Annie-"

"Don't apologize. You did all you could… I just-I didn't believe you would save me." Annie whispered and Finnick smiled gently.

"I will always save you."

"I know." Annie said as he put the blade off to the side before suddenly feeling extremely exposed. "I don't like how I'm so undressed."

"Do you wish to undress me, love?" Finnick asked teasingly and Annie blushed to her roots and stuttered. Finnick chuckled and began to undress himself completely unabashed. Off came his robe, his jacket and shirt to reveal his bare chest, and then off came his boots, and pants. Annie looked away, her face on fire. He had been in a state of undress around her so much, why was it so different now?

"Is something wrong?" Finnick asked, clueless. Annie just continued to look away. "Am I truly that hideous to you like this?"

"No! No, that's not it at all!" Annie exclaimed, "It's me. I'm just nervous. I'm worried I'm not…I'm not…you know?"

"What?" Finnick asked looking at her expectantly.

"I'm not…I'm not like you. I'm flawed. I…I have freckles all over me and I'm too skinny even though I swear I eat all the time." Annie babbled and Finnick smiled lovingly at her.

"You believe I'm flawless? I'm happy you think so. But the maiden I see is more beautiful then any other." Finnick said touching her cheek and turning her face to look at his. Finnick was looking at her tenderly, his eyes were half-lidded and filled with heat. His hair that shined gold looked so soft and inviting that Annie just wanted to curl her fingers in it. "Will you allow me to see all of you?"

Annie nodded, allowing his fingers to finish taking off the rest of the cloth that stood as a barrier between them. Soon she lay there upon the seal furs, feeling more exposed then ever. Finnick stared at her in awe, before licking his lips hungrily as his hand brushed her thigh.

"Can I touch you?" He asked, his voice raspy.

"Yes." Annie agreed and he leaned down to kiss her once more, this time taking her breasts in his hands. She squeaked at the feeling, as he cupped them, fingers flicked over nipples.

"So soft. I've always wondered what this felt like." Finnick purred, "Everything about you is so soft and warm. I can barely stand it."

He lowered his lips to the tip of her breast and took it into her mouth to her surprise. She gasped at the feeling, as he harshly sucked and she yanked at his hair.

"N-Not so rough!" Annie yelped.

"Sorry." Finnick apologized, before returning his mouth upon her, this time sucking gently and lavishing his tongue upon her. This made her gasp and sigh with pleasure. He did the same thing to her other breast before suddenly she felt something hard brush against her thigh. She gave a squeak of surprise and Finnick gave a deep belly laugh as his hair tickled her skin and lips dared further and further down upon her.

He eased her thighs apart his hands squeezing them as he brought his lips over to kiss one.

"I love your legs. They are so beautiful." He cooed, his tongue running down the length of it. She squirmed at the feeling and at the knowledge that he could see everything and his mouth was getting dangerous close to there.

"No Finnick! It's not proper!" She gasped.

"What's not proper? The fact I want you to feel good?" He asked, "Feeling good isn't wrong, Annie. I know they teach you that up on the surface. But there is nothing wrong with deriving pleasure from me. I want you to."

"Finnick!" She gasped just as he pressed his mouth to her.

Pleasure unlike anything else she had ever felt flooded her body. She bucked her hips, her previous embarrassment gone. All she wanted was to feel that sensation forever. His skin still cool, as if dewed with morning mist, his mouth gentle and coaxing her to places she had never been before.

He pulled away, just as Annie almost fell over he edge, licking his lips and fingers a display so erotic it made her flush.

"Delicious, dear one. You've become so ready for me." Finnick whispered, "So wet…"

"Don't talk like that." Annie demanded. "It's embarrassing."

"Is the truth so embarrassing, Annie? I want to feel what it's like to mate with you…though I'm not quite sure how it works. Tell me, do humans normally mate belly up, or from behind?" Finnick asked, intrigued and Annie's face was on fire.

"I don't know! Whatever way is easier for you." Annie whispered and Finnick was hovering over her, eyes heated with desire.

"And when do humans become fertile?" Finnick asked as something hard brushed against her core, "At what time will you be able to bear my children? Though you certainly smell ready now."

"I d-don't…I don't know." Annie said quietly. "Stop asking me these ques-_Ah!_"

She felt him pushing in slowly, and he clenched his jaw as he did so. But Annie didn't care, she felt him filling her completely and she dug her nails into the furs and clamped down on him, causing him to release a strangled gasp.

"You're so tight!" He exclaimed from between his teeth.

"Finnick, I'm going…to go crazy." Annie panted, "Please…I need…"

"I won't make you wait any longer." Finnick said firmly before he began to move.

All of her life the act of having sex had been described to her as an unfortunate necessary function. The only point of it was to produce heirs, and no pleasure should be taken from it. However none of the bleak, precautionary descriptions her mother had given her had even come close to describe what this was. This was a physical, mental, and spiritual connection. Annie truly felt as if she was melting into one with him. It was a force so beyond anything she had ever imagined.

Perhaps that was what Finnick was referring to before.

She was releasing noises from her throat, desperate keening, yelps, moans, and pants that she never would've guessed a human was capable of. Finnick was growling above her, most of his humanlike qualities gone as he thrust inside of her, bringing her to a place of pleasure she could've never imagined. Her arms and legs were wrapped around him as his thrusts became more and more desperate.

And finally it happened. She was thrown over the cusp of pleasure into a place she had never been before. She cried out, squeezing down upon him that caused him to shudder and come, heat pouring inside of her. As he finished he collapsed upon her, face buried in her hair and breathing in deeply as if to take in her scent.

She lay there listlessly beside him, without the energy to move.

"I love you." Finnick murmured in her ear and trying to catch her breath Annie responded,

"I love you too."

* * *

"Finnick, don't run off please." Annie said, holding their basket of the books and other things she had brought today. Finnick was frolicking among the different stands, enthralled with what he saw there, and begging for Annie to let him get nearly anything and everything.

"Oh but Annie, there are so many wondrous things I have yet to see." Finnick whined as Annie caught up to him.

"I thought you wanted me to teach you how to read?" Annie asked with a quirk of her brow. "Or perhaps…no?"

"I do!" Finnick cried, "I do, I do want to learn to read."

"Come along then. We have all the time in the world to play in the market, but I don't have all the time in the world to teach you to read." Annie said, hooking her arm through his. He pouted adorably.

"Alright." He said, before walking along side Annie.

It was a few months after she had married Finnick. Of course she would've loved to stay upon the island with him forever, but she did need human contact. So, she had returned to shore, and had been accepted back with her family. Not that they could really refuse the request of the Sea King himself.

Annie had finally been able to tell her family the truth about what had happened when she had been floating adrift, which was a relief in it of itself. Though she left out the parts about him wanting to eat her and whatnot for good measure. And with all of the gifts Finnick gave the family, including his word that their ships would never be harmed by storm again, her family accepted the match happily.

They walked down to the cove, arm-in-arm, and Annie lay down her blanket and arranged the books. For a while Annie drilled Finnick upon the letters and grammar, but by the end Finnick's eyes began to wander, and looked at the sea longingly and Annie sighed, defeated.

"Go ahead." Annie said and with a smile Finnick nearly flew off the blanket. His clothes were off in a blur of motion and with a laugh he dived right into the water. He stayed down for a minute under taking the transformation out of her sight before popping up, returned to his original form. His scales glistened like sapphires and emeralds, casting beams of light upon the sand. He smiled his wide sharp-toothed smile at her. Annie held back her laughter as she remembered the first time her Uncle had seen Finnick in his true form. The Duke had been in horror as Finnick had smiled at him, and had been, for once in his life, completely speechless.

"Won't you come in, Annie? The water feels so very nice." Finnick said lying upon his stomach, absentmindedly kicking his legs.

"If you insist." Annie said lifting up her dress up to her ankles and stepping in. The water was cold, but it did feel nice. But then she felt Finnick rough hands wrap around her legs and pull her down. Annie gave an exasperated noise as Finnick nuzzled against her chest. "Why must you always get my dresses wet?"

"Because I am…what's the word you always use? In…insu…"

"Insufferable?"

"Yes. That." Finnick chirped, "Also, I love the scent of you…bathed in sea water."

"Stop being so insufferable." Annie said with a roll of her eyes and Finnick smiled at her as he hugged her closer.

"Next time you wish to be dignified, you might want to tie your blouse tighter." Finnick hummed and Annie pushed at him with an indignant huff that caused Finnick to hold her tighter and laugh, before he pressed the palm of his hand to the spot upon her belly that had just begun to grow firm. "I love you."

"And I love you." Annie said, looking deep into his sea eyes. Finnick craned his neck up, ready to catch her lips with his just as they were interrupted by the sound of others approaching.

"Annabel Evelyn, what in the name of the Gods are you doing?" Her mother's voice called from up the sandbar. She turned to see her sister smiling widely and covering Kai's eyes while her cousins giggled.

Annie and Finnick looked at each other and laughed.

* * *

_But the Prince awoke and pursued her, only to find the fair maiden there before him. The fair maiden confessed that it was not she who had saved the prince, but the Mermaid Princess. Overjoyed, the Prince swept the Mermaid Princess into his arms, and kissed her, breaking the evil spell that had taken away her voice…as true love's first kiss can break any evil spell._

_The Mermaid Princess and the Prince married and ruled the kingdom that flourished under their command. And so they lived happily ever after._

_The End._

* * *

**THE FEELS. ALL THE FEELS.**

**Because you're all perverts, every single one of you request this become an M rated fic.**

**Well. I love you guys any ways. I'm a pervert too you know. :D**

**Thank you to every single person who reviewed/favorited/alerted this story. Due to popular demand, a companion fic about Katniss and Peeta will appear in the near future, so follow me so you can catch that. And maybe perhaps, this will become a series of stories about humans and magical creatures. Leave other couples and what you would want them to be in a review, and if I like the idea it might become a fic!**

**Also, leave any outtakes you would like to see between our Sea King and his Queen, and perhaps I'll write that up as well! I like taking mind-vacations to magical places so, yeah.**

**In other news, I'm going to college tomorrow, so I wanted to make sure I finished this fic before anything. All the RY fans who are reading this, Reaching You will be updated in the near future, as soon as I can figure out my schedule! And when I do that, I'll definitely tell you guys!**

**I can now mark off completing a HG fic off my bucket list. RY is still ongoing so you know.**

**Thank you all again, in another tale, world, and universe perhaps we shall meet again, but until next time, yours truly ~OMGitsgreen**


End file.
